


Кентервилльский гамбит

by BattyBoop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Creepy, Drama, Gothic, M/M, Mysticism, Original Character Death(s), World War I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyBoop/pseuds/BattyBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«- Там, в моей комнате, там три женщины, я не знаю, откуда они взялись, но они явно…- он не закончил, не в силах произнести свою страшную догадку.<br/>- Мертвы, - за него закончил Том, пропуская его в свою спальню и закрывая за ним дверь.»</p><p>Краткое содержание: Англия, 20е годы ХХ века. Вернувшийся с войны герцог вынужден продать свое разрушающееся от времени поместье, которое не может больше содержать. Как в любом старом доме, в нем имеются свои секреты, как и у его хозяина. С ними и предстоит столкнуться скептически настроенным покупателям. </p><p>Фик был написан на Фикатон-2015 Алфавит. И к моему удовольствию, удивлению, счастью и так далее - он выиграл. Я долго к этому стремилась, и теперь я очень горжусь этим рассказом, который был выстрадан, рисковал быть ненаписанным - так как работа над ним велась параллельно со сдачей государственных экзаменов, написанием и защитой диплома. Спасибо всем, кто читал и всем, кто комментировал, и особенно - тем, кто отдал за него голос.<br/>Но тем не менее, когда я писала его, в моей голове были немного другие персонажи. Я решила опубликовать эту работу как оридж.<br/>P.S. Если вам показалось, что вы нашли пасхалку - вам не показалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кентервилльский гамбит

_Одна к дурным вестям,_   
_Две – веселье,_   
_Три – венчанье,_   
_Четыре – рожденье,_   
_Пять – богатство,_   
_Шесть – потеря,_   
_Семь – прогулка,_   
_Восемь – к горю,_   
_Девять – к тайне,_   
_Десять – к скорби,_   
_Одиннадцать – к любви,_   
_Двенадцать – завтра будет радость._   
_(Старинная английская считалка)_

Часы в холле пробили шесть раз. Разумеется, это были не те самые часы, что стояли там много лет. Это было призрачное эхо, воспоминание, всплывающее вместе с остальными в голове. Привычка. Все это – давно выработанная привычка.  
Костюм висел на плечиках, на чуть приоткрытой дверце платяного шкафа. Идеально отглаженный, с аксессуарами, подобранными накануне и дожидающимися своего часа на комоде. Ботинки были начищены до блеска. Кто-то мог бы подумать, что у лорда прекрасно вышколенный камердинер.  
Хоть времени было предостаточно, Том не мог ждать. Он поднялся с постели, поглядел в окно, где еще было совсем темно. Октябрь в этом году выдался холодным. Запущенный парк шумел голыми ветвями, свистящими словно плети на ветру. В доме было так тихо, что было слышно, как ветер гуляет в мансарде, скрипит петлями ставен, звенит стеклышками в оранжерее. Дом спал, но потихоньку просыпался от того, что хозяин тоже не спит. Тихо охнула ступенька на лестнице, словно на нее кто-то наступил. В прошлом, в давно минувшем прошлом, так оно и могло быть. Во сне, который спешно досматривал дом, по этим ступеням мог подниматься камердинер лорда Томаса. Но сейчас там никого не было, и мужчина, выглядящий гораздо старше своих лет, не обратил на этот шум ни малейшего внимания.  
Он к нему привык.  
Сейчас он заботился о том, чтобы его галстук был завязан безупречно. И чтобы костюм сидел как надо. У него были мысли о том, что, возможно, стоило бы надеть парадную военную форму. Но его затошнило еще до того, как он взглянул на нее, безучастно висящую в глубине шкафа. Она даже пахла тошнотворно.  
Иногда Тому казалось, что он и сам попахивал. Нельзя было пахнуть иначе, если ты много дней провел в окопах, зарос грязью и обовшивел, точно последний бродяга. Пропитался запахами пота, пороха, крови, страха и ненависти. Как потом не отмывайся, каким одеколоном не душись – пахнуть ты все-таки будешь. Незримо, эфемерно. Но люди будут это ощущать, как животные ощущают опасность, или некую инакость присутствующего среди них чужака, и инстинктивно сторонятся его. Деревенских жителей останавливало только то, что этот чужак – давно известный и любимый ими лорд Томас. Которого они все знают еще с тех пор, как он карапузом расшибал коленки на пороге деревенской лавки, куда бегал за тянучками.  
С того времени, как он вернулся с войны, прошло несколько лет. В деревне почти смирились с тем фактом, что их лорд стал замкнутым и странным. Ходили самые разные слухи. Что он сошел с ума после газовой атаки, или, что его страшно изуродовала война, вот он и боится показаться на глаза честным людям. Кое-кто выдумывал откровенно глупые байки, овеянные ореолом романтичности, мол, с войны лорд привез красивую пленную немку, вот и сидит там с ней, потому как стыда не оберешься.  
И в итоге все эти слухи врали. Война в какой-то степени была к нему и милосердна, и насмешлива. Он не погиб в мясорубке на Сомме, не умер, выкашливая свои легкие, как многие его товарищи после газовой атаки. Не схлопотал штык в сердце, не умер в госпитале от дизентерии, не сгорел в лихорадке испанки, прокатившейся по миру, забравшей с собой множество жизней.  
Он выжил. Болело только сломанное колено, особенно в плохую погоду. Он прихрамывал и использовал трость теперь не для солидности, а для дополнительной опоры. Но он умирал, медленно и неотвратимо.  
Не осталось никого из тех, кого он знал и любил. Вернуться в пустой дом, превращенный на время войны в госпиталь, и не найти утешения в объятиях матери, смехе и шутках сестер, крепкой руке отца – это было хуже штыка под ребро. Стоять на семейном кладбище и видеть имена, выбитые на надгробиях и понимать, что там забыли еще одно – для него, для Томаса. Вот тогда он и оценил все прискорбие своего положения, обреченной на одиночество жизни.

Когда Том закончил со сборами, из зеркала на него взглянул мужчина лет двадцати с небольшим, с глазами уставшего от жизни древнего старика. Волосы кое-где были тронуты сединой и убраны в небольшой хвостик на затылке, темная, траурная одежда делала его похожим на кладбищенского ворона.  
Спустившись вниз, на кухню, Том обнаружил только что вскипевший чайник, жестяную коробку с чаем и чашку, дожидающуюся его. Дом всегда знал, чего именно хочется Тому сейчас. Иногда его поджидал плотный завтрак, иногда, как сегодня – только чашка бодрящего, ароматного чая. Когда тот заварился и настоялся, Том взял чашку и вышел вместе с ней на крыльцо задней двери. Гравийную дорожку замело сухими листьями, шелестящими под порывами ветра. Пасмурное небо растягивало, облака неохотно расползались, выпуская солнечные лучи, холодные и прозрачные, безуспешно пытающиеся согреть промерзшую землю.  
Их словно магнитом притянуло черное пальто Тома, и они набросились на него, согревая ноющие плечи, скованное вечным холодом левое колено. Это было приятно – чай грел изнутри, а солнце снаружи. В доме снова пробили часы, отсчитав семь ударов. До деревни было полчаса ходьбы. С негнущимся коленом – как раз целый час.  
Оставив чашку на перилах крыльца, Том надел шляпу и перчатки. Перехватив трость поудобнее, он неуклюже спустился по ступеням, и неторопливо пошел через парк, хрустя каблуками по гравию. Изо рта вырывались облачка пара, в небе галдели косяки улетающих на зиму птиц. Дом остался тихо скрипеть и деловито громыхать за спиной. Воронье с хриплым карканьем снялось с векового дуба, и Том по старой детской привычке пересчитал их. Шесть. Значит, ему судьба уготовила какую-то потерю. Хотя Том свято верил, что терять ему уже нечего.  
На открытии памятника погибшим в сражениях Великой войны собралась вся деревня и, видимо, даже кое-кто из соседних деревень и городков графства, так что небольшая площадь напротив почтамта оказалась запружена людьми. Том шел дольше, чем планировал, хоть и ненавидел опаздывать. Но колено было самым упрямым фактом на свете, с которым приходилось мириться. К тому моменту, как лорд занял место чуть позади толпы, на некотором возвышении, священник уже начал свою речь. Позади него стояли люди, приехавшие из военного комитета или еще из какой-нибудь организации со сложным названием, но одинаковой сутью. Женщины в толпе тихонько всхлипывали, прижимая платки ко рту, мужчины, крайне немногочисленные, в основном старики, калеки и подростки – стояли с суровыми лицами, сняв головные уборы. Действительно, когда собирается толпа – становится очевидно, как много людей не вернулось.  
Список имен, выбитый на бронзовой табличке стелы, поражал своей длиной. Павшие смертью храбрых. Ни пропавших без вести, ни дезертировавших с полей сражений там указано не было. Несмотря на все споры, которые велись в ведомствах, множество ребят, отдавших свою жизнь в этой бессмысленной войне, оказались недостойны даже упоминания на небольшом памятнике в их родном графстве. Их родственники стояли отдельной небольшой кучкой, смертельно обиженные, оскорбленные и униженные. Том их понимал – им не досталось никакого утешения, не вернули тел, которые можно было бы похоронить и поминать на кладбище. Лишили даже имени на кенотафе. Черная неблагодарность чиновников, которые даже пороха не нюхали.  
Когда мероприятие подошло к концу и переросло в стихийные поминки в главном пабе, лорд, тяжело опираясь на трость, развернулся и похромал обратно к своему поместью. Он уже слышал шепотки за своей спиной, и знал, что обеспечит деревенским тему для пересудов как минимум на неделю.  
\- Лорд Холл! Томас! – раздалось за спиной, и ему пришлось обернуться. От почтамта к нему спешил его поверенный, придерживая шляпу от ветра и прижимая к груди папку с документами. Том ненавидел эти папки – ничего хорошего они никогда не приносили. Значит, и в этот раз вести не самые радужные.  
\- Мистер Бойл, – учтиво кивнул ему лорд, стараясь не думать о том, как ломит и стреляет в колене.  
\- У меня есть важные новости для вас, сэр. Мы могли бы обсудить их где-нибудь в тихом месте? – поинтересовался поверенный.  
До поместья было слишком далеко, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться пабом. К счастью, хозяин проводил их в отдельный кабинет и принес чай, после чего Том приготовился к худшему.

Через час он уже распрощался с мистером Бойлом и шел домой, в ярости не замечая боли в ноге, крепко сжимая трость в руках и жалея, что не может никого ей огреть.  
Вороны были правы, черт возьми. К таким вестям он оказался не готов. Если опустить все формальности и противно деловой тон, то выходило так, что сложившаяся ситуация стала итогом неверной финансовой политики отца Тома. Все его вложения, акции, ценные бумаги - оказались пустышкой, ничего не значащими бумажками, после того как компания прогорела. Строительство железной дороги казалось весьма перспективным и прибыльным! Но, как заискивающим тоном сообщил мистер Бойл, война повернула мир на другие рельсы. Поэтому, кроме того, что все вложения безвозвратно потеряны, на плечи Тома ложилось еще и погашение кредита, как на владельца контрольного пакета акций. Банк ничего не хотел слышать о бедственном положении. Его уведомили, что дом будет выставлен на аукцион, чтобы покрыть убытки.  
Земли вокруг поместья оценили достаточно высоко, их предполагалось разделить на отдельные участки и пустить с молотка. А вот поместье с прилегающим парком – продать подороже, с учетом его исторической значимости и культурной ценности.  
К тому моменту, как дорога привела лорда на порог дома, он уже остыл и ощущал только горечь и безысходность. Он оглядел запущенный парк, неработающий и засыпанный сухими листьями фонтан. Парадный вход, покрытые плющом резные детали, скорбные лица кариатид и демонические – горгонейонов. Весь дом отражал смешение эпох, от суровой романской, переходящей в елизаветинский ренессанс, и дальше, до деталей нового времени. Каждый его предок вносил что-то новое в этот дом. В деревне ходили слухи, что поместье, мол, проклято. Когда его постройка завершится, наступит Судный день. Перестраивать и обновлять его перестали в середине прошлого века, когда стало плохо с деньгами. Судный день, ни для кого, кроме самого семейства лорда Томаса так и не наступил.  
Глядя на разрушающийся и обветшалый дом, его родовое гнездо, он ощутил тупую боль в сердце, куда более сильную, чем прострелы в измученном прогулкой колене. Не в силах больше стоять, он опустился на каменные ступени, переводя дыхание и слушая бешеный стук сердца, прыгнувшего куда-то в горло. Том нащупал кончиками пальцев почти стершиеся от времени, вырезанные в камне геральдические лилии. Герб его предков. Первая плита, с которой был заложен этот дом.  
Том знал этот дом лучше, чем кто-либо. Он знал, как он строился, он сам закладывал первый камень. Это была его маленькая тайна.

Третий крестовый поход обернулся вовсе не триумфальным шествием, как того желал король. Битвы за Святую землю были кровавыми и затяжными, сарацины так просто сдаваться не собирались. Все, кто встал под знамена Ричарда Львиное Сердце, едва ли рассчитывали на что-то кроме славы, которой они собирались покрыть себя, в жизни или смерти. Никто не думал о том, что первых из них скосит вовсе не кривая сарацинская сабля, а дизентерия от плохой воды и никудышной еды. Госпитальеры, братья-воины, едва держались в седлах во время переходов, пьяные от кислого вина, пива и другого алкоголя, который они пили вместо воды. Иерусалим был занят мусульманами, и король, не решившись на штурм, возвратился в Англию. После победы над сторонниками своего брата Иоанна, король собрал Пасхальную ассамблею, в ходе которой наградил своих верноподданных. Большой кусок земли отошел уже немолодому рыцарю, Готфриду Ньюбургскому. Принимать участие в дальнейших сражениях, без которых король не мыслил своего существования, он уже не мог, поэтому удалился на свои новые земли, где и заложил первый камень своего поместья, по традиции украшенный резным изображением родового герба.  
Несмотря на высокое происхождение, сэр Готфрид не стеснялся работать наряду с наемными плотниками и каменщиками. Ему хотелось завершить строительство как можно быстрее, и перевезти в их надежный дом свою жену, ожидавшую первенца. По стечению обстоятельств, погиб Готфрид, обороняя поместье от шайки лесных разбойников, взявших их дом штурмом, как раз в ту ночь, когда родился его наследник, которого назвали в честь отца.  
Строительство дома продолжалось долгие годы, люди часто отмечали, как сильно похож сын на отца, что внешне, что по характеру. И никто не знал, кроме самого Готфрида, что он сам и есть его погибший отец.  
Так продолжалось столетия. Когда глава рода умирал, практически сразу в семье кто-то рождался, обязательно мальчик, обязательно в главной ветви рода. Даже если в момент рождения он не являлся первым в очереди на права, ко времени сознательного возраста ситуация, как правило, менялась. Когда сама по себе, волей судьбы, а иногда и не без помощи самого наследника. Дом запомнил много разных событий, рождений, смертей, интриг, заговоров, убийств, прелюбодеяний. Ни одно старое поместье во всей Англии не может похвастаться безупречной репутацией.  
Дом жил, взращивая себе достойного хозяина, делясь с ним своими тайнами и самого его рождения. Пробуждая в ребенке память поколений, приучая его не делиться этим знанием с остальными.  
В семейной хронике осталась запись о религиозной фанатичке, матери Уильяма Холла, седьмого герцога Ньюбургского, который приходился нынешнему сэру Томасу пра-пра-прадедом в Бог знает, каком поколении. Во всяком случае, на гобелене с генеалогическим древом он указывался в пятнадцатом столетии. Так вот, женщина, верующая настолько сильно, что состояла в личной переписке с Папой Римским, услышав от сына ересь о том, что он является самим Готфридом Ньюбургским, предпочла убить его во спасение его души.  
Этот урок был усвоен домом очень хорошо, но и женщина не осталась безнаказанной. Дом мучил ее с садистской изощренностью профессионального палача. Коридоры и комнаты оказывались не там, где надо, женщина могла плутать часами, не находя выхода, или попав на бесконечную лестницу. Слуги считали, что хозяйка сошла с ума после смерти сына, ведь для них дом оставался совершенно обычным. Шорохи и стоны не давали бедняжке уснуть по ночам, и в конечном итоге она бросилась вниз с верхней галереи. Дом, получив свою кровавую жертву, успокоился. Но еще многие столетия проигрывал этот свой любимый эпизод первой кровной мести. Хозяин дома, прекрасно зная о происходящем, не обращал внимания на сочащийся кровью ковер в холле, тем более что к утру пятно обычно пропадало.  
Дом не только заботился о своем хозяине, выполняя все его желания, расправляясь с его обидчиками и заполняя страницы своей летописи историями, но и покрывал все деяния, происходившие в этих стенах. При этом поместье вовсе не выглядело мрачным замком, пропитанным ужасом и страхом. Нет, это было приятное строение, поражавшее своей величественностью и монументальностью, любовью к деталям, прекрасной архитектурой и интерьерами. Оно источало ауру богатства, власти, и даже по прошествии веков сохраняло величие, сродни тяжело раненому королевскому оленю.  
Здесь творилась история, в спальне хозяина на вековой кровати происходило множество актов любви, здесь умирали, здесь рождались. На родовой гобелен наносились новые имена и линии, отмечались союзы, выжигались предатели рода, никогда не упоминались бастарды. Обычный старый дом, каких много в Англии.  
Кто знает, что произошло, как и когда, что он стал другим. Обрел сознание, обрел неразрывную связь со своим хозяином, со своим родителем, заложившим первый камень. Это была та верность, которую трудно найти или заслужить. Они пришли в этот мир вместе, и вместе должны были уйти, когда придет время. Дом искренне надеялся, что до этого дня еще как минимум вечность.

Том пришел в себя, когда все тело буквально заныло от боли. Лежание на холодных камнях, жадно высасывающих из него тепло, не шло ему на пользу. Колено не гнулось, нога была словно деревянная. К счастью, никто не слышал, как лорд рычит от боли и упрямства, поднимаясь с порога собственного дома и, тяжело дыша, хромает внутрь.  
В доме было сыро и стыло, неудивительно, учитывая погоду осенью. Зато кухня ждала его, заманивая еще из коридора теплым светом и вкусным запахом. В камине горел огонь, чайник пыхтел и звенел крышкой на плите. Том никогда не задавался вопросом, как и что появлялось на кухне. Дом заботился о нем, а хозяин принимал эту заботу как должное. Он просто знал, что наверху его будет ждать горячая ванна, чтобы наконец успокоить колено, а постель будет предусмотрительно разостлана, как только он соберется лечь спать.  
Дни шли в привычном темпе, полные размеренности и тихой скорби. Том наконец сумел признаться самому себе, что все вокруг умирает. Не только парк, попавший в ледяные лапы осени, но и дом, и он сам. От осознания ему даже дышать стало легче, и он непривычно долго бродил по дому, просиживая часы то в одной комнате, то в другой. Поместье радовалось такому вниманию, ластилось к нему, точно кот под руку. Лестницы не скрипели, побелка не сыпалась на голову, паркет не трещал под ногами.

Установилась непривычно ясная для Англии погода. Холодно, но солнечно, и свет был приятно мягкий, рассеянный, прозрачный и чистый. Том раздвинул портьеры в каждой комнате, наполняя поместье этим чистым солнечным светом, в котором танцевали пылинки, и витал аромат старого, сладковато-горького парфюма. Пустой флакон хрустальной огранки обнаружился на трельяже, в компании треснувшего зеркала и забытой щетки для волос. Немного подумав, Том забрал флакон с собой, положив в карман вытертого домашнего халата. Он оставил его на столе в холле - греться на прямом солнечном луче, отчего запах полился густым потоком, и разносился сквозняком по всему дому.  
Больше всего воздуха и света было в оранжерее. Ветерок звенел разбитыми стеклами, гонял сухие листья по полу и путался в бордовых переливах густо разросшегося плюща. Одичавшие без ухода розы превратились в колючие лианы, бутоны обмельчали, но цвели долго, ярко-красного, винного цвета, точно капли крови на лишенных листьев стеблях.  
Том любил проводить здесь время, принеся из подвала одну из последних бутылок марочного вина, густого, старого, имевшего насыщенный вкус. Одинокий кованый столик, с тяжелой, мраморной столешницей, треснувшей от времени и перепадов температур, стоял в глубине оранжереи. На черно-белых клетках стояла единственная шахматная фигура – черная башня. Когда-то это был большой игральный набор, военный трофей, эхо третьего крестового похода. За столько времени фигуры растерялись, и осталась только одна. Черная как смоль, тонкой работы, эбеновое дерево с инкрустацией. Том знал ее на ощупь до каждой трещинки, часто нося с собой и крутя в пальцах во время размышлений. Истертое, отполированное прикосновениями дерево нагревалось от тепла тела и издавало тонкий запах восточных благовоний. Хотя, быть может, это только чудилось Тому, ведь он помнил, как привез этот набор, как много раз учился играть, осваивал дебюты и гамбиты. Он справедливо полагал, что шахматы отражают жизнь, в данном случае – его собственную. Время прошло, и он остался совсем один. Жалкий, одинокий король, со всех сторон окруженный шахом, который поставила ему жизнь. И даже башня не могла обеспечить ему защиту, даже если бы он как следует подумал над рокировкой. Было уже слишком поздно.  
В глубине души Том надеялся, что все как-то само собой закончится, тихо и незаметно, не тревожа покой ни его самого, ни дома. Но в день, когда прибыл почтальон, поскрипывая своим велосипедом и разбрасывая гравий эффектным разворотом, Том понял, что все кончится тихо и быстро, только если он примет яд. А это как-то не вписывалось в его картину мира.  
Получив, наконец-то, пухлый конверт, подписанный знакомым почерком мистера Бойла, Том, не прощаясь, ушел в дом, закрыв дверь перед любопытным носом конопатого ирландца.  
В бутылке оставалось вина чуть больше трети, и Том критично осмотрел ее, а потом перевел взгляд на конверт. Он понимал, что там не будет ничего, что могло бы его обрадовать, и теперь думал, хватит ему имеющегося алкоголя, или нужно еще? Его останавливала необходимость спускаться и подниматься по довольно крутой лестнице в подвал, да и остатки вбитых правил, что пить с утра – моветон. Но к черту, кому какая разница?  
Выругавшись, он взялся за трость и похромал в винный погреб. В шкафу осталось всего три запыленные бутылки. Две – Шато Лафит, на одной стояла дата 1786 год, а на второй только две первые цифры – 17. Отец берег эту коллекцию, но и ее пришлось потихоньку распродать. Третья бутылка была совсем новой – Монополь, 1907 год. Том хорошо помнил, когда эту бутылку преподнесли в качестве подарка на Рождество. Прекрасное было время, большая семья, гости, друзья и соседи, полный штат прислуги, большая елка в холле. Казалось, эта теплота и безмятежность будут вечны, и все как-нибудь выправится. Но никто не думал, что таких праздников осталось всего несколько. И что меньше чем через десять лет в холле не будет ни елки, ни вечерних шарад, ни приятных сюрпризов.  
Отогнав от себя воспоминания, Том взял бутылку с полустершейся датой, собрался с духом и начал тяжелое восхождение вверх по ступеням.  
Дом стоял непривычно тихий, словно погруженный в себя. На кухне ничего не гремело, только далеко на чердаке скрипели половицы, и что-то каталось по полу. Взяв себе чистый бокал, Том устроился в кованом кресле, закутавшись в плед – день был поистине свежий. Он отпил глоток вина и решительно вскрыл конверт, доставая оттуда несколько писем и пакет документов. Он прочитал сухое и деловое письмо от поверенного, саркастически усмехнулся. Раболепство и обожание уменьшались соответственно тому, как таял капитал его семьи. В понимании мистера Бойла Том сейчас едва ли занимал высокое положение. Он был нищим, не мог предложить ничего, кроме родового имени и титула, которые ничего не стоили. Для таких людей всегда куда более ценны деньги, удачные вложения и проценты на банковском счете. И вот для таких он и выслуживался, расписывая покупателей, которые нашлись на его поместье. Другое письмо было собственно, от потенциального владельца Холл-хауса.  
Прежде чем начать читать его, Том какое-то время просто обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию, потягивая вино и поглаживая в пальцах шахматную фигурку. В небе кружились вороны, хрипло галдя и внося хаос в тишину осеннего утра. Семь ворон сулили прогулку и Том поморщился. Лично ему никуда идти не хотелось. В пледе он согрелся, от вина кровь побежала по венам быстрее. Он вздохнул и взял второе письмо.  
Через пару минут он яростно скомкал его и отшвырнул прочь от себя, зарычав от злости. Бумажный шарик пару раз подпрыгнул на каменном полу и покатился, подхваченный игривым ветром. Следом полетела опустевшая бутылка, разлетевшись веером зеленых осколков и багряных брызг.  
Этот наглец, по-видимому, возомнил себя едва ли не хозяином. Он намеревался прибыть завтра утром с первым лондонским поездом, чтобы лично осмотреть дом и прилегающие к нему территории. И он очень рассчитывал, что Том встретит его на станции, дабы мистер Выскочка, откуда-то то ли из Америки, то ли из Австралии, а может быть и вовсе из Австрии – в общем, откуда-то на «А», мог оценить британское гостеприимство.  
Черта с два, а не гостеприимство!

Дом узнал о прибытии гостей еще задолго до того, как автомобиль въехал на территорию парка. Иногда Тому казалось, что у него есть свое, определенное чутье или что-то в таком духе. Погода стояла мрачная, клочья тумана в парке не хотели рассеиваться даже несмотря на легкий прохладный ветерок, гуляющий среди деревьев. В общем, определенно отражала настроение Томаса.  
Ночью он спал плохо, ворочался, не находя себе удобного положения, и его беспокойство передалось поместью. Оно охало, скрипело, громыхало чем-то внизу и заново проигрывало самоубийство герцогини Холл, безумной фанатички. Под конец Том не знал, куда деться от повторяющегося протяжного предсмертного крика, раздававшегося на галерее и затихающего внизу после сочного шлепка. Дом, казалось, гаденько хихикал и словно жестокий ребенок повторял все заново.  
Дождавшись рассвета, лорд выбрался из постели, оделся, ощущая легкий озноб, то ли от нервов, то ли от большого количества алкоголя, потребляемого регулярно. Одевшись, он посмотрел на себя в зеркало, провел пальцами по отросшей бороде – браться за бритву трясущимися руками не хотелось совершенно.  
В кухне было тепло, чайник, как всегда, дожидался его, уже согретый. Такие мелкие бытовые дела как приготовление завтрака успокоили его, хоть и немного. Заварив чай и намазав маслом булочку, Том уселся завтракать на подоконник, наблюдая, как понемногу из чернильного сумрака проступают силуэты деревьев и полуразрушенная ротонда на холме.  
Как назло, на одном месте ему не сиделось. Беспокойство не давало покоя, бродило по венам, бурлило и кипело, подзуживая, пытаясь снова разозлить бедолагу Томаса.  
Сдавшись, он снова начал бродить по комнатам, вляпался в кровавое пятно в холле, и пошел дальше, оставляя красные следы на паркетных досках. Поднявшись по скрипучей лестнице, он прошелся по верхней галерее и дошел до маленькой ржавой винтовой лестницы, уходящей вверх. С художественной ковки хлопьями облетала позолота, а резные деревянные перила рассохлись и потрескались. Вела эта лесенка в небольшую башню, откуда открывался вид на всю территорию поместья. И башенка эта была точной копией той, что лежала сейчас в кармане халата Тома. Разве что камень, из которого она была сложена, был скорее темно-серым, чем черным. И осенний плющ покрыл ее разноцветными побегами, от ярко-оранжевого, до фиолетового.  
Усевшись на холодный подоконник, Том наблюдал, как от деревенской дороги среди холмов к парку направляется дорогой автомобиль. Рычание мотора и шорох гравия становились все отчетливее, и каждая деталь, каждая хромированная ручка и блеск лака на этой машине – отчаянно раздражали беднягу лорда. Он скривился, как от зубной боли, с неприязнью наблюдая за трепещущим на ветру шарфом. Видимо в машине была женщина.  
Автомобиль остановился на подъездной дорожке, и из него вышли двое. Мужчина в пальто и шляпе, на ходу стягивающий водительские перчатки, и женщина, высокая и худая, неприятная до крайней степени. Не было никакого сомнения, что она увидела хозяина, несмотря на то, что он был высоко в башне. Дом недоуменно заскрипел, когда гости, лишь формально озаботившись стуком в приоткрытую дверь, вошли внутрь.  
Том бесшумно спустился на верхнюю галерею и замер, наблюдая за визитерами. Если мужчина, лицо которого он не мог разглядеть из-за шляпы, остановился в холле и оглядывался, то его спутница чувствовала себя куда свободнее. Стук ее каблучков по плитам ощущался лордом примерно так, словно ему в голову вбивали гвозди. Том понял, что с ней будет нелегко, едва она сняла солнечные очки, в которых не было ни малейшей необходимости, и лорд увидел холодные, змеиные глаза.  
Он слышал душный запах ее духов, сладкий, чем-то напомнивший гнилостную окопную вонь. Ее длинное платье, расшитое стеклярусом, шуршало и позвякивало при каждом движении. Слишком неуместное для долгой дороги, цвета зеленого, холодного мха на старом валуне. Все в этой женщине было каким-то змеиным, казалось, что кончик ее языка, облизывавший ярко-красные губы, должен был быть раздвоенным.  
Долго хозяин не мог оставаться незамеченным. Цепкий взгляд змеи скользнул по галерее и остановился на нем. Густо подведенные черным кайалом глаза сузились, а губы растянулись в улыбке.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Холл! – фамильярно воскликнула она, тряхнув завитыми в локоны волосами. – Мы ожидали увидеть вас на станции, но вас там не оказалось, - продолжила она, и Том едва сдержал фырканье.  
Кричать с галереи он не собирался, поэтому неспешно спустился с лестницы, и, пользуясь этой паузой, наконец-то разглядел и мужчину. Высокий, худой, одетый по последней моде, эдакий денди. Но явно не британец - все в нем было слишком кричащее и, даже, на вкус Тома – вульгарное. Он не понимал современных тенденций, предпочитая оставаться верным классике. А уж зализанные назад бриолином волосы, явно подкрашенные брови и чрезвычайно холеные руки выдавали в мужчине одного из представителей так называемой богемы. Лорд попытался вспомнить хоть что-то из того, что ему рассказывал поверенный о покупателе, но безуспешно. Он даже имени его не помнил.  
Его спутница, шурша платьем и шарфом, который волочился по полу, уже прижалась к мужчине, взяв его под локоть, и притерлась щекой к плечу, оставив там след от пудры.  
\- Это мой жених, Уильям…- начала она, но Том махнул рукой, прерывая ее. Та обиженно поджала губы и требовательно взглянула на своего жениха, но тот явно не собирался отстаивать честь дамы, или что она там себе возомнила.  
\- Томас Холл, Герцог Ньюбург к вашим услугам, - сопроводив эти слова легким кивком, представился он.  
\- Уильям Блейк. А это моя спутница, Ева Андерсон, - ответил ему мужчина и протянул руку для пожатия. Том изумленно поднял бровь, но на пожатие ответил.  
\- Из тех самых Блейков? – с долей сомнения поинтересовался он.  
\- Нет, это псевдоним. Я меценат, мой круг общения – молодые и талантливые артисты, и иногда я тоже создаю несколько работ…- видимо, это была хорошо продуманная и много раз отработанная речь, призванная произвести впечатление, вывести на дальнейшие расспросы. Но Том, услышав, что этот выскочка просто присвоил себе чужое имя, моментально утратил к нему интерес.  
Ева, судя по ее виду, была страшно задета отсутствием внимания к своей персоне. Она выудила откуда-то мундштук и дымила сигаретой, добавляя к запаху своих духов еще и аромат плохого табака. У Тома начинала болеть голова, а ведь его гости только приехали.  
Следующие три часа ушли на экскурсию по дому. Поначалу Тома буквально наизнанку выворачивало при мысли о том, чтобы кому-то показывать все уголки и закоулки. Дом непонимающе скрипел и чем-то гремел, пытаясь разобраться в том, что происходит. Он ощущал что-то неладное с этими визитерами, что они приехали не просто так. И изо всех сил пытался напомнить о себе, чтобы Том считался и с его мнением тоже. Делал он это весьма своеобразно, напоминая большую собаку, обделенную вниманием хозяина.  
Сначала Том зацепился и споткнулся за половицу, которая никогда здесь и не топорщилась. Он укоризненно посмотрел на коварно вспучившийся пол, слыша, как дом вроде бы и коварно хихикает, но в то же время и извиняется. Он никогда бы не причинил вред хозяину. Но в следующей же комнате Том больно ударился об угол столика, передвинутого на добрых три метра к двери.  
Поначалу он говорил мало, но потом стал вспоминать, кто жил и умер в той или иной комнате, стараясь подавить ухмылку по мере того, как менялись лица его гостей. Если Уилл старался держать себя в руках, то в глазах Евы отражался страх и брезгливость. И дом это очень хорошо чувствовал. Так что на следующем же лестничном пролете женщина зацепилась и разорвала расшитую стеклярусом юбку. Крошечные бусинки весело запрыгали по ступенькам, мгновенно растворяясь в трещинках досок.  
\- Это очень старый дом, нужно быть осмотрительнее, - с притворным сочувствием сообщил лорд, глядя на гневно трепещущие ноздри мисс Андерсон, державшей в руках кусок подола.  
\- Ничего, мы все здесь переделаем, - с улыбкой кобры ответила она, гордо продолжая поход по дому, никак не комментируя испорченное платье.  
Такого дом простить не мог, ведь кто-то вдруг возомнил себя вправе решать, что здесь переделывать, а что нет. И на верхних галереях поднялись такие завывания ветра, что можно было вполне решить, что на чердаке живет Кентервилльское привидение, которое вот-вот выйдет навстречу, гремя цепями.  
Остановившись возле перил верхней галереи, откуда было хорошо видно холл, Том вспомнил о герцогине, которая свела здесь счеты с жизнью.  
\- Я, конечно, предполагал, что приобретаю дом с историей, но здесь у вас целое кладбище, иначе не скажешь, - отреагировал на это Уилл, поправив выбившуюся прядь.  
\- О, кладбище здесь тоже есть. Наше, семейное, - тут же ответил ему Томас. – Я, знаете ли, надеялся тоже быть на нем похороненным, но видимо, не судьба. Там вся моя семья. Желаете посмотреть? – предложил он. Но тут же в разговор вмешалась мисс Андерсон, властно беря Уилла под локоть.  
\- Мы немного устали, надышались пылью и проголодались, - начала она. Том поднял бровь, понимая, что та намекает как минимум на обед, или что-то подобное.  
\- Ну, тогда полагаю, что на сегодня экскурсия закончена. Вам лучше вернуться в деревню, там есть паб. К тому же, лучше сделать это поскорее. Погода портится, - Томас подошел к пыльному окну, за которым виднелось затянутое грозовыми тучами небо.  
До машины он их любезно проводил, и стоял на пороге, глядя, как они усаживаются. Женщина сердито хлопнула дверью, и одновременно далеко за холмами прогремел первый раскат грома, а потом начался дождь. Крупные капли зашуршали по гравию, налетевший холодный ветер вспугнул стаю ворон и зашумел деревьями.  
Дождавшись, когда машина скрылась из виду, Том плотнее закутался в халат и скрылся в доме. Крыша давно протекала, и теперь капли, собираясь в небольшие ручейки, журчали в водостоке, бежали по стенам и капали с балок. К счастью дождь и ветер моментально уничтожили противный запах духов и табака той женщины. Чтобы полностью отбить даже воспоминание о нем, Том взял со столика пустой флакон парфюма и понюхал его притертую стеклянную пробку.  
Казалось, дом облегченно вздохнул, избавившись от незваных гостей, и теперь всеми силами старался задобрить хозяина, который по его милости сегодня чуть не расшибся и набил синяк на бедре. Из кухни доносился запах куриного супа – одна из немногих вещей, которые напоминали Тому о детстве без боли в груди.  
Горячая миска бульона и гренки дожидались его на столе, в камине трещал огонь и делал кухню по-настоящему теплой и уютной, особенно учитывая разгулявшуюся снаружи стихию. Гроза обещала перерасти в настоящую бурю, и Том намеревался переждать ее с комфортом. В буфете нашлась бутылка портвейна, и пообедав, лорд устроился у камина, вытянув ноги к огню и потягивая из небольшого бокала крепленое вино. Это сглаживало события неприятного дня, помогало расслабиться, и Томас закрыл глаза, впадая в приятную дремоту. За шумом дождя и потрескиванием поленьев он не сразу услышал, что в дверь стучат. Когда стук дверного молотка стал громче и настойчивее, он дернулся, выронив пустой бокал, который тут же разбился об каменные плиты у очага.  
Военная служба неизменно обогащает лексикон, и ругался лорд так, что даже отпетый пропойца постеснялся бы подобных выражений. Дом недоуменно ворочался и шумел, недоумевая, кого принесло в недобрый час. Распахнув дверь, Томас увидел жалких, промокших и дрожащих мистера Блейка и мисс Андерсон. Машины видно не было.  
Туфли мисс Евы, и без того непригодные для долгих пеших прогулок, превратились в два комка глины, а оборванный подол дорогого платья был испачкан в грязи. Изящно уложенные волосы повисли мокрыми прядями, черный кайал, достойный актрисы немого кино, растекся в некрасивые потеки. Губы дрожали, хоть она и изо всех сил старалась не стучать зубами от холода. На плечах у нее было пальто мистера Блейка, и тот выглядел тоже далеко не лучшим образом.  
Одна часть души Тома страстно желала оставить их на пороге, но цивилизованность и манеры победили. Он молча посторонился и пропустил их внутрь, жестом велев им следовать за собой в кухню – единственное помещение в доме, где было тепло.  
\- Полагаю, с вами что-то случилось. Точнее, с вашим автомобилем, - сказал лорд, доставая два бокала и разливая в них портвейн. – Пейте, поможет согреться.  
\- Да, она заглохла на полпути к деревне. Я пытался разобраться, в чем там дело, но под таким ливнем это просто невозможно, - ответил Уилл, усаживая Еву поближе к огню. Та задрожала еще сильнее, но при всем своем жалком виде совершенно не утратила змееподобности. И как любое хладнокровное тянулась к огню.  
\- Какая жалость, - отреагировал Том, впрочем, без особенной эмоциональности. – В доме достаточно свободных комнат, как вы могли видеть. Переночуете, а утром отправитесь за своей машиной.  
В трубе тут же негодующе завыл ветер – дом явно протестовал. Том только вздохнул, вспомнил о своих обязанностях хозяина, который все же дал гостям кров, и направился в кладовую, надеясь найти там что-то, что сойдет за угощение. Вернулся он с деревянной доской, на которой лежали сыр и ветчина – не Бог весть что, но лучше, чем ничего.  
\- Чай и сэндвичи – все, что могу вам предложить, - сказал он, достав из буфета хлеб, и поставил на плиту чайник.  
Ева явно собиралась пренебрежительно фыркнуть, но Уилл сжал ее плечи и кивнул.  
\- Мы вам очень благодарны, милорд, - сказал он, чем значительно повысил свою планку в глазах герцога. По крайней мере, этот выскочка знает, что такое вежливость.

Позже вечером, оставшись наедине с собой, Томас подумал, что хуже вечера быть не могло. Дом тоже пребывал в подозрительно тихом, ошеломленном состоянии. Уже много лет здесь никого, кроме лорда не было. А теперь две спальни были заняты его незваными гостями и будущими владельцами.  
Все благодушное состояние, достигнутое горячим бульоном и бокалом портвейна в компании самого себя – улетучилось, как и не было его. Сначала он заваривал чай, сооружал сэндвичи, потом разыскивал пледы, чтобы согреть промокших мистера Блейка и мисс Андерсон. Та была особенно капризна, и два бокала вовсе не улучшили ее характер.  
Она хриплым голосом разглагольствовала о том, что дом ужасно старый, холодный и сырой, и что здесь невозможно нормально жить без того, чтобы заработать чахотку. Впрочем, на аппетит она не жаловалась, сэндвичи и чай пробудили в ней подобие воодушевления и на какое-то время избавили бедного лорда от дальнейших рассуждений и критики его дома.  
После этого небольшого ужина встал вопрос о комнатах для ночлега. Томас взял подсвечник и зажег в нем все свечи, чтобы проводить остальных по темному дому.  
\- Здесь что, нет электричества? – возмущенно поинтересовалась Ева, следуя за лордом и стараясь не покидать круг тусклого света свечей.  
\- Было, но сейчас его нет, - ответил Том, поднявшись на второй этаж и проследовав в восточное крыло – наиболее теплое и пригодное для обитания. Дом, пусть и с неохотой, но повиновался воле хозяина, и лорд знал, что тот потом отыграется, выражая свое недовольство и несогласие.  
Открыв дверь в одну из комнат, Том увидел в ней разожжённый камин и вошел внутрь. Это была типично женская спальня, когда-то очень красивая, а теперь с пустыми квадратами более ярких обоев на тех местах, где раньше висели картины. Большая кровать с пыльным пологом на резных столбиках, трельяж с треснувшим зеркалом в углу, старая китайская ширма, шелк которой настолько выцвел, что толком ничего нельзя было разобрать.  
\- Вы переночуете здесь, - сообщил он Еве, которая оглядывалась в комнате и принюхивалась, словно учуяла что-то неприятное. Но в комнате, несмотря на ее нежилой вид, не пахло ни сыростью, ни плесенью, ни мышами. От потрескивающих дров в камине шел легкий смолистый запах, от трельяжа – давно пролитых духов.  
\- А нет ничего более…приличного? – поинтересовалась она, брезгливо отгибая край одеяла.  
\- Здесь вам не гостиница, мисс. Здесь есть постель, чтобы спать, камин, чтобы просушить одежду, и ночной горшок, чтобы избавить вас от необходимости путешествовать ночью по дому. Еще не хватало, чтобы вы, оступившись на лестнице, свернули себе шею. Доброй ночи, - фыркнул Том, не став даже слушать ее возражения. Он оставил ей часть свечей и вышел, закрыв дверь. Дом чем-то загрохотал на чердаке, возмущенный отношением к себе.  
Вторая комната с камином обнаружилась по соседству с хозяйской спальней. И мистер Блейк, оглядевшись, не высказал ни одного неодобрительного слова. Хотя обстановка доставшейся ему комнаты была куда проще, чем та, которую заняла его невеста.  
\- Еще раз хочу сказать вам спасибо за вашу помощь, милорд, - сказал Уилл, прежде чем Том ушел, оставив его.  
\- Не стоит благодарности. Законы гостеприимства еще никто не отменял. Доброй ночи, - ответил ему лорд, отмечая, что на него дом почти не злится, несмотря на то, что это он потенциальный покупатель. А вот женщина ему не понравилась сразу.  
Выполнив свои обязанности хозяина дома, Том скрылся в своей спальне и там тяжело опустился в кресло, еще раз осознав, каким тяжелым был этот день.  
Это означало, что конец, который казался таким далеким и эфемерным, даже почти невозможным, на самом-то деле ближе, чем Том думал. Тоска и безысходность, невозможность повлиять на происходящее – все это с удовольствием и жадностью обгладывало душу лорда, вызывая пораженческие мысли о том, что в ванной комнате, в аптечке, стоит пузырек лауданума. Вылить его в бутылку вина и спокойно упиться им перед камином, перебирая воспоминания не одного десятка жизней. А потом уснуть и не видеть, что тут будет происходить, как будут делить дом, землю, распродавать жалкие остатки его наследства и родового гнезда.  
Мысли о тихой смерти не давали ему покоя, завладевали им полностью, и он вспомнил, как в детстве читал книги Оскара Уайльда, безумно модные, и не утратившие своего очарования даже сейчас. Ему нравились сказки, он любил историю о Кентервилльском привидении и сейчас ощущал себя примерно таким же несчастным, как и сэр Симон, вынужденный скитаться по дому и греметь цепями.  
Том взял с собой подсвечник и направился в библиотеку, на первый этаж, точно зная, что книга из его детства оставалась лежать на полупустых полках, после того как великолепное собрание начали распродавать, чтобы закрыть бреши в бюджете.  
Небольшой томик нашелся недалеко от камина, сиротливо покрытый толстым слоем пыли. От огня шли ровные густые волны тепла, и лорд уселся в кресло, укрыв ноги пледом и повернувшись так, чтобы света было достаточно для чтения.  
У него была небольшая привычка, сложившаяся за годы одиночества – читал он, как правило, вслух, негромко, но отчетливо. Да и дом любил послушать, что бы то ни было – отрывок из книги или новости из газеты.  
\- «Далеко-далеко, за сосновым бором,- ответил он тихим, мечтательным голосом,- есть маленький сад. Трава там густая и высокая, там белеют звезды цикуты, и всю ночь там поет соловей. Он поет до рассвета, и холодная хрустальная луна глядит с вышины, а исполинское тисовое дерево простирает свои руки над спящими. Глаза Вирджинии заволоклись слезами, и она спрятала лицо в ладони.  
\- Это Сад Смерти? - прошептала она.  
\- Да, Смерти. Смерть, должно быть, прекрасна. Лежишь в мягкой сырой земле, и над тобою колышутся травы, и слушаешь тишину. Как хорошо не знать ни вчера, ни завтра, забыть время, простить жизнь, изведать покой. В твоих силах помочь мне. Тебе легко отворить врата Смерти, ибо с тобой Любовь, а Любовь сильнее Смерти» - тихо читал лорд, во всей красе представляя себе эту мирную идиллию, и потому даже не заметил, что в библиотеке кто-то есть. Он обдумывал эти слова, замолчав, и когда его окликнули, Томас подскочил на кресле, едва не выронив книгу в огонь. Оказалось, что на пороге стоял Уилл и наблюдал за лордом, слушал, как он читает вслух рассказ.  
\- Продолжайте, прошу вас. Мне интересно, чем все закончится, - попросил мистер Блейк.  
\- Это «Кентервилльское привидение» Уайльда. Неужели вы не читали? – изумился Том, глядя на гостя. Тот перестал подпирать притолоку двери и сел в соседнее кресло, подняв облачко пыли.  
\- Нет, никогда не приходилось. Довольно интересная история. Учитывая то, что вы сегодня рассказали об этом доме, признаться, у меня пару раз бегали мурашки по коже.  
\- Не стоит бояться мертвых, мистер Блейк. Поверьте, живые куда хуже, - ответил ему Том.  
\- Можно просто Уилл, - тут же улыбнулся ему мужчина, демонстрируя отвратительно ровные и белые зубы, прямо-таки какие-то нечеловеческие, словно кукольные.  
Что-то в этом американце – а Том перечитал письмо от поверенного и узнал точно, что так оно и есть – было слишком искусственным. Он не знал, что такое настоящая жизнь, варился в своем супе из артистических страстей, где один подставляет другого, спит с третьим, любит четвертого. Маленький, обособленный мирок, эдакий серпентарий экзальтированной молодежи, не знающей куда себя приткнуть – на очередную вечеринку, пропитанную джазом и алкоголем, или на таинственный спиритический сеанс. Судя по его женщине – мисс Андерсон – он предпочитал последнее. И исключительно ради смеха, ибо скептицизмом от него веяло сегодня каждый раз, когда Томас рассказывал, кто и где скончался.  
\- Полагаю, вам хорошо известно, что живые хуже мертвецов? – поинтересовался Уилл, очевидно, намекая на то, что Томас участвовал в войне.  
\- Да, за всю мою жизнь ни один мертвец не пытался отравить меня хлором, подорвать на минной растяжке или просто убить в штыковой атаке, - ответил он, потерев занывшее колено.  
Он понял, почему Уилл вызывал у него пренебрежение – тот был едва ли младше лорда, но ему никогда не приходилось сидеть в траншее по горло в воде и грязи, и едва ли он убивал людей. Хотя насчет этого никогда нельзя быть уверенным.  
\- Но думаю, вы согласитесь, что иметь беспокойного духа в доме весьма утомительно?  
\- А если у вас вместо духа целый беспокойный дом? – саркастически хмыкнул Том, и в подтверждение его слов на верхней галерее заскрипели ступеньки. Он это отлично слышал и знал, что будет дальше. И поудобнее устроился в кресле, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией своего гостя. А дом взялся за свое любимое занятие – самоубийство герцогини Лавинии Холл.  
Долгий, протяжный женский крик заставил мистера Блейка побледнеть. Он оглянулся через плечо, на приоткрытую дверь библиотеки.  
\- Что это? Разве в доме еще кто-то есть? Голос не Евы, - он вскочил на ноги. А тем временем в холле уже слышался влажный хруст. Уилл опрометью ринулся туда, а Томас за ним. На полу расплывалось черное, глянцевое пятно свежей крови.  
Внезапно выражение испуга и потрясения на лице Уилла сменилось насмешкой.  
\- Хорошая шутка, ваше сиятельство, – сказал он, повернувшись к Томасу. Тот вздернул брови.  
\- Шутка? – уточнил он.  
\- Да. Точно, как в этом вашем рассказе. Это ведь краска? Как та, что воровал призрак, - он присел на колено и коснулся пятна пальцами. Том победно ухмыльнулся. Уж что-что, а текстура у краски и крови совершенно разная. Как и запах.  
\- Или это бычья кровь, – осознав свой промах, заключил американец, вытирая пальцы платком. – В любом случае, это не на пользу паркету. Пожалуй, я пойду спать. Доброй ночи. – обойдя пятно по широкой дуге, он поднялся наверх, в свою комнату.  
Дом довольно хихикал, но было ясно, что ему этого мало.

Утро было серым, но довольно светлым. Стихия разгулялась на всю ночь и унялась только с рассветом. В парке было несколько поваленных деревьев, везде стояли лужи, подернувшиеся тонкой корочкой льда.  
Лорд Томас уже сидел в кухне, наблюдая за птичьей возней в кустах малины, росших под окнами. Овсянки, синицы и воробьи устроили целый базар, переругиваясь и перепрыгивая с ветки на ветку.  
Ему вспомнилось, как тех же овсяночек подавали в качестве деликатеса на многочисленных приемах. Крошечные птички утапливались в арманьяке живьем, а потом жарились целиком. Аромат и вкус у такого жаркого был божественным, что и говорить. На миг Тому показалось, что запах снова щекочет ему ноздри, но тихий момент был разрушен слишком громким топотом для такой изящной женщины, как Ева.  
Весь ее вид выражал недовольство, холодные змеиные глаза были прищурены, и были ничуть не менее выразительны, чем вчера, подчеркнутые жирной линией кайала.  
\- Доброе утро, лорд, - тем не менее, она улыбнулась, но только губами. Рваное платье шелестело стеклярусом, но все так же душно пахло ее духами. Она уселась за стол напротив лорда и с намеком посмотрела на чайник.  
\- Доброе, мисс, - кивнул он, широким жестом обводя заварочный чайник, чашки и корзинку с подогретыми булочками. Рядом стояли масленка и плошка меда.  
\- Скромный завтрак, но очень вкусный. Чай уже настоялся, - сегодня Том был почти воплощением радушия.  
\- А кофе у вас не найдется? – тоскливо сморщила нос мисс Андерсон, и со вздохом сама принялась наливать себе чай.  
\- Хорошо спали? – поинтересовался Том, проигнорировав вопрос о кофе. Ева снова достала свои сигареты и мундштук, собираясь завтракать в полнейшем комфорте.  
\- Не сказала бы, - скривилась она. – Я точно слышала, как среди ночи кто-то кричал. Женщина.  
Том даже отсюда видел мурашки, пробежавшие по ее телу. Волоски на холеных руках встали дыбом.  
\- Да, такое тут бывает, - не стал отрицать он, делая глоток из своей чашки. Он взял и себе аппетитную, румяную булочку, разрезал ее и намазал маслом, а сверху щедро полил медом. Лакомство из детства.  
\- Что тут бывает? – спросил Уилл, войдя в кухню. Мисс Андерсон сладко улыбнулась ему и подставила щеку для поцелуя, но тот, то ли спросонья, то ли по рассеянности, чмокнул ее в лоб и сел на свободный стул.  
\- Женские крики по ночам. И пятна в холле, - ответил Том, пожав плечами и напомнив о вчерашнем инциденте.  
\- Ах, это. Детские сказки. Не обращай внимания, милая, - посоветовал он женщине, оглядывая стол в поисках чего-то.  
\- Что-то потеряли? – не выдержал лорд.  
\- Утреннюю газету. Или почтальон вам ее не приносит? – поинтересовался Уилл, наливая себе чай.  
\- Обычно приносит, но сегодня его еще не было. Пройдусь с вами, может быть, встречу его по дороге, - ответил он, давая понять, что не хотел бы, чтобы те и минуты лишней провели в его доме.

Когда они вышли на улицу, стало ясно, что зима не за горами. Воздух был таким холодным, что резало легкие и ныли зубы. Мисс Андерсон плотнее закуталась в свой палантин и семенила по гравию, стараясь не отставать от широкого шага Уилла. Том, тяжело опираясь на трость, следовал за ним, слушая карканье ворон. На ветке дерева сидели всего две, переругиваясь, точно кумушки. Сулили веселье. Томас саркастически хмыкнул, покачав головой. О веселье он уже давно не вспоминал.  
Они дошли до места, где накануне его гости оставили машину. Уилл принялся пытаться завести ее, но у него ничего не получилось.  
\- Придется идти в деревню за помощью, - сказал Том, понаблюдав за этим. – Там есть механик.  
Сам он похромал вперед, надеясь, что встретит почтальона до того, как сам дойдет до почты. Но впереди их поджидала большая неожиданность.  
Моста не было.  
Точнее, он был, но полностью скрылся под водой, потому что река разлилась так, как не разливалась ни разу на памяти лорда. Он обалдело пошатнулся, ощущая, как непрочен напитавшийся водой глинистый берег. С той стороны, где как раз была деревня, появился мужчина, размахивая руками и крича, что хода нет.  
\- Мост размыло! Выше по течению разрушило плотину, буря разгулялась! – орал он, показывая, как все плохо. – Надо ждать, пока вода спадет!  
\- Судя по всему, в деревню вам не попасть, – констатировал лорд Томас.  
\- Как это – не попасть? – окаменела мисс Андерсон, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на бурный и мутный поток, в который превратилась небольшая речушка, которую они вчера едва ли заметили.  
\- Вот так. – пожал плечами лорд. – Дорога в объезд проходила по плотине, но раз ее разрушило, значит проехать там невозможно. Еще один мост через восемьдесят миль. Если хотите, устройте себе такую прогулку, ради Бога.  
\- Ева, милая, нужно ждать, - сказал Уилл, взяв ее за руки и видя, что та готова закатить истерику.  
\- Мистер Холл, мы можем рассчитывать на ваше гостеприимство на пару дней? – вздохнув, словно перед прыжком в воду, спросил он у лорда. Тот поджал губы, слыша, как тот снова фамильярно обращается к нему. Но ситуация и впрямь была безвыходная, хотя он с удовольствием бы отправил мисс Андерсон вплавь в деревню.  
\- Конечно, – кивнул он, скрепя сердце.  
Ева взглянула на Уилла с нескрываемым ужасом и обидой, поняв, что тот не собирается думать о ее комфорте. Но восемьдесят миль пешком, не зная местности, и без гарантии, что и тот мост уцелел – это было немного слишком. Проше подождать, пока уровень воды спадет.  
В поместье возвращались в молчании. Уилл, к тому же, был обременен двумя чемоданами, которые забрали из багажника машины. Ева, насупившись и демонстративно сложив руки на груди, шла впереди, чеканя шаг и время от времени пошатываясь на каблуках. Томас не мог сдержать смех. Вороны были правы. Его ждет нечто забавное.

Вернувшись домой, Томас столкнулся с проблемой нового рода. Ему решительно негде было остаться в одиночестве. Он привык, что все поместье в его распоряжении, но он тут и там натыкался на американцев, словно их не двое, а десяток. Хотя он понимал, что скорее всего, те сами боятся остаться в одиночестве в странном доме, и старались держаться поближе к хозяину.  
В конечном итоге, устав бегать из одного крыла в другое, лорд Томас решил, что пятичасовой чай в библиотеке будет компромиссом для всех. Ева, взяв свою чашку, ушла за карточный стол, достав из складок на этот раз целого платья колоду и принявшись раскладывать пасьянс.  
Видимо, наличие гардероба и необходимых мелочей немного подняли ей настроение, потому что прежняя холодная вальяжность и томность вернулись к ней вместе с жирной черной подводкой и ярко-красной помадой для губ.  
Уилл присоединился к Томасу, заняв место в кресле у камина и обратив внимание на столик между ними. Столешница у него была наборной, из черных и светлых клеток. Сбоку были цифры и буквы. В общем, это был шахматный столик, мало подходящий для того, чтобы на него ставили чайные приборы. Но другого не было. Тот, что помнил Том, ушел с молотка в последний аукцион.  
\- Играете в шахматы? – поинтересовался Уилл, заметив на одной из клеток ладью Тома, которую он поставил туда, обнаружив дыру в кармане халата и побоявшись потерять.  
\- Да, но уже давно не вел партий, - кивнул Том, разливая чай и протягивая чашку своему гостю.  
\- А где остальные фигуры? – спросил он, глядя на одинокую ладью.  
\- Понятия не имею, кто-то купил его на последнем аукционе. Хороший был набор, из слоновой кости и черного дерева. Изящный, - он припомнил, когда на этом столе стояли две небольшие армии. Как он много лет разыгрывал партии, совершенствуя мастерство.  
\- А эта? Она немного крупная для этого стола, - американец взял фигуру в руки, и сердце у Тома болезненно сжалось, екнуло где-то у горла, и он едва удержал себя, чтобы не ринуться вперед и не вырвать у него башенку из рук. По виску потекла капля пота, рубашка прилипла к спине, а время, казалось, замедлило ход, потому что нельзя так долго рассматривать старую, истертую прикосновениями фигурку.  
\- Красивая работа. Но не могу понять, когда ее сделали. Странный стиль, - бормотал проклятый мистер Блейк, и заставлял Тома думать о том, как не вцепиться ему в горло. Но наконец-то он поставил ладью на место, и лорд сделал глубокий вдох, чуть лихорадочный и захлебывающийся, поняв, что все это время не дышал вовсе.  
\- Ее давно сделали, - ответил он, рваным движением схватив башенку и сжав ее в руке. – Очень-очень давно. И привезли издалека. Ей столько же лет, сколько этому дому. Был целый набор, но от него давно осталась только эта ладья.  
Он говорил медленно и тихо, не мигая, глядя в огонь камина и не замечая, что за ним пристально наблюдают змеиные глаза Евы Андерсон, в руках которой была карта с башней. Женщина раскладывала не простой пасьянс, чтобы убить время. Это были карты Таро, и те выстроились в интересный ряд, последней картой в котором была Темная Башня.  
\- У меня есть с собой дорожный набор шахмат. Может быть, сыграем партию? – предложил Уилл, вырвав Томаса из своих мыслей. Он моргнул и сосредоточился, обдумывая этот вопрос.  
\- Почему бы нет, - кивнул он, понимая, что скоротать вечер за игрой в шахматы совсем неплохая идея.  
\- Тогда я сейчас принесу их, - кивнул Уилл и вышел из библиотеки. Том не успел глазом моргнуть, как на его место уселась мисс Андерсон, загадочно улыбаясь лорду.  
\- Я не играю в карты, мисс Андерсон, - сразу же сказал он, увидев колоду в ее руках. Он много раз, даже слишком много, играл в карты. Проигрывал состояния, стрелялся на дуэлях после того, как не мог расплатиться с долгами, мухлевал, слыл прекрасным шулером, которого никто никогда не поймал за руку. Но после того, как его пару столетий назад прикончили в будуаре, как раз после особенно удачной партии, страсть к игре серьезно поостыла. А как иначе, когда под ребро вонзается отличный мизерикорд из его собственной коллекции? Пятнадцать дюймов холодной стали. Самое верное средство против пагубных привычек.  
\- Я вовсе не предлагаю вам играть, - Ева наморщила нос. – Это Таро. С их помощью я многое вижу. От меня не скрыть ничего. Ни прошлое, ни настоящее, ни будущее. Снимите шесть верхних карт, - с хищной улыбкой и дьявольским огоньком в глазах попросила она и принялась раскладывать перед ним снятые карты рубашкой вверх.  
\- Едва ли это возможно, - саркастически ухмыльнулся Том и глядел, как холеная рука с тонкими пальцами переворачивает карты.  
\- Это Маг, - она указала на первую карту, и перевернула следующую. – И десятка пентаклей. Ваше прошлое - это ваш род, крепкая семья, благополучие и процветание. Маг твердо стоит на ногах, но это уже все ушло. Не осталось ничего. – Ева говорила спокойно и чуть отстраненно, глядя только на Томаса, словно зная, какие карты она открывает.  
Лорд прищурился, слушая ее и усмехаясь. Любая ярмарочная гадалка, шарлатанка со стажем, говорила бы то же самое. А уж эта женщина, зная историю его семьи и видя упадок нынешних дней, просто не могла начать свой расклад иначе.  
\- Повешенный. И девять мечей, - продолжала она, открывая следующую пару. – Перепутье, подвешенное состояние. Вы ни живы, ни мертвы, ваша судьба вам больше не принадлежит. Все, что вам остается – сожаления и страдания, мертвые, пустые воспоминания, которые терзают вашу душу. – Том ощутил себя так, словно она вливала в него по капле яд. Словно влезла в его голову, разворошила там все и выцепила сладкие куски, чтобы торопливо их сожрать, довольно усмехаясь. Он не любил, когда ему рассказывали о его же смятении, догадывались о его слабости. Сквозь его показное безразличие начала прорываться раздражительность и злость.  
Последняя карта даже не нуждалась в пояснении. Там была Смерть, и Том ощутил, как его внутренности словно сжал ледяной кулак. Где-то наверху что-то звякнуло и разбилось.  
\- Смерть. – Ева вещала едва ли не торжественным голосом, напоминая сейчас языческую жрицу. Отблески огня плясали в ее глазах, казавшихся черными из-за расширившихся зрачков. – Пять кубков. Развалины и забвение. А может быть и нет. Они перевернуты. Кто знает, вспомнят о вас или нет. – Том был готов поклясться, что слышал насмешку в ее голосе. Некому было вспоминать о нем, и все что его ожидало – действительно смерть, забвение, пустота и ничто. Но может быть это тот долгожданный покой? Зачем страшиться Смерти тому, кто шел с ней рука об руку много дней, сидел с ней в одном окопе, пил спирт из одной фляги? Ледяной кулак разжался, лорд выпрямился в кресле. Мисс Андерсон собрала карты и перетасовала колоду. А потом снова протянула ее Тому.  
\- Вытащите карту. Это называют Возможным исходом. То, что может произойти, а может и нет, - попросила она. Хоть Томасу и отчаянно хотелось кончить этот балаган, карту он все-таки вытянул и положил перед собой. На стол легла карта Любовников, а следом за ней выпала случайно задетая вторая карта, перекрывая первую. Темная Башня, или Башня молний, легла поперек карты с совокупляющейся парой, заставив Томаса покрыться холодным потом. В библиотеке стало так тихо, что треск в камине показался оглушительным. Томас смотрел на карты, мисс Андерсон смотрела на лорда, но ничего не пыталась объяснить. Они оба вздрогнули, когда в библиотеку вернулся Уилл с набором дорожных шахмат подмышкой. Женщина торопливо собрала карты и с невозмутимым видом вернулась за свой столик, оставив лорда в полнейшем смятении.

Блейк уселся в свое кресло и раскрыл коробку. Каждая шахматная фигура лежала в своем углублении, что было весьма удобно для дорожного набора. Том за свою жизнь повидал много разных наборов, тяжеловесных и грубых, сделанных в средние века, утонченных, привезенных из Европы, металлических, деревянных, костяных. Был набор, выполненный так реалистично, что можно было рассмотреть упряжь на конях.  
Эти шахматы были полной противоположностью всего, к чему он привык. Простая, даже утрированная форма, отсутствие деталей, полированный металл. По сравнению с резной ладьей, что сейчас Том катал в руках, эти фигуры были на его вкус просто уродством. Эдакий выкидыш современного прикладного искусства, дань моде на упрощение, авангард.  
Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Том решительно взял черные фигуры, и одну ладью заменил своей – единственный островок эстетики в море беспросветного уродства. Уилл никак это не прокомментировал, расставил фигуры и, пользуясь правом белых, сделал первый ход. Партия началась.  
Томас мог в деталях вспомнить и разобрать каждую сыгранную им партию. И не только им, но и его предками. Память об этом жила на подкорке его разума, струилась в его венах, и поэтому большую часть времени играть с посредственными партнерами ему было скучно. Сейчас ему не давали покоя и эти некрасивые шахматы, холодные, тяжелые, плохо ложащиеся в руки и громко стучавшие по клеткам поля. К тому же в голове крутился расклад карт Таро, а спиной он ощущал взгляд Евы, жгущий ему лопатку. Сосредоточиться и настроиться на тонкую игру и красивую партию не получалось, да и уже не хотелось. Досадливо поморщившись, Том решил поставить мат в три хода, красивый, ошеломляющий, разгромный. То, что надо, чтобы завершить вечер и уйти спать.  
Но вот коня на поле он не ожидал. Каким-то образом Блейк его раскусил почти сразу и спас свою позицию, вынуждая менять стратегию.  
Но вот что Том менять не собирался – так это стиль игры. Он любил начинать мощную атаку, заставляя оппонента уходить в глухую оборону и сдаваться под натиском, а еще лучше – делать ошибки.  
Уилл подобной агрессии не ожидал, ему пришлось уходить от нападения в последний момент, и через пару ходов он остро ощутил, что его загоняют в угол. Он считал себя опытным игроком, и предвкушал долгую, хитрую игру, когда соперники присматриваются друг к другу и пытаются не сколько поставить мат, а, скорее, поразить друг друга изощренностью комбинаций.  
И тогда ему пришлось применить единственный возможный здесь маневр, чтобы хоть как-то уравнять шансы – завести беседу.  
\- Вы отлично играете. На войне это помогало? – поинтересовался Уилл, хоть это и отдавало явным запрещенным приемом, в духе удара ниже пояса – напомнить о войне. Но это сработало, лорд отвлекся от доски и взглянул на мистера Блейка.  
\- Разве что убивать время в ожидании атаки, - ответил он. – Когда сидишь в окопе в обнимку с винтовкой, едва ли думаешь о стратегии. Об этом думают за тебя, сидя в теплом штабе.  
На самом деле, даже сейчас, когда прошло достаточно времени, Том не мог сказать, что хуже – сидеть в томительном ожидании, или бросаться в атаку из последних сил.  
\- Вы пошли добровольцем? – Уилл продолжал спрашивать, но в отличие от лорда, он не ушел в глубь мыслей, а следил за доской.  
\- Да, как и многие из тех, кто не вернулся, - откликнулся лорд, бесцветным голосом и это отвлекло Уилла от фигур.  
\- Вам повезло, что вы вернулись, - согласно кивнул Блейк, на что Томас саркастически хмыкнул и моргнул, возвращая взгляду осмысленность.  
\- Вот уж сомневаюсь.  
\- В том, что вам повезло? – глупо уточнил Уилл.  
\- В том, что вернулся, - ответил Томас и посмотрел на доску. Уилл вывел ладью из-под удара, провел рокировку и следующий ход требовал трезвой головы и ясных мыслей, а вот с этим пока дело обстояло неважно. Камин почти потух, мисс Андерсон, оказывается, давно ушла к себе, и в библиотеке сгустились тени.  
\- Предлагаю продолжить завтра. – Том встал, показывая, что предложение неоспоримо. Уилл согласно кивнул и тоже поднялся на ноги.  
\- И в самом деле, уже поздно. Доброй ночи, - пожелал он и ушел из библиотеки, оставив лорда в темноте и одиночестве.  
Дом недоуменно поскрипывал, ощущая, что хозяин пребывает в растерянности. Но едва ли он мог сейчас точно сказать, чем вызвано это состояние, и чьей вины в том больше – Таро, шахмат или разыгравшейся боли в колене.

У любой битвы, независимо от того, когда и где она происходит, есть несколько особенностей. На памяти Тома их было столько, что он мог бы написать подробный труд о том, как менялся характер сражений, и оставались неизменными люди, в них участвующие.  
Во-первых – всегда запах. Крови, пота, разогретого металла, пороха, дыма, гнили, стоячей воды и мочи. Отвратительная смесь, которая преследует потом очень долго, проникая в сны сквозь века.  
Во-вторых – звук. Сначала кажется, что его нет, настолько тишина оглушительная. Настолько разум отказывается воспринимать окружающую реальность с ее боевыми кличами, молитвами, проклятиями, отборной матерщиной, лязгом мечей, хрустом ломающихся костей и копий. Позже пришли взрывы пушечных ядер, зажигательных бомб, снарядов, свист пуль, гул бипланов и дирижаблей. Чем дальше, тем сражения шумнее. Эта какофония, в конце концов, прорывает завесу тишины, которой лихорадочно пытается оградиться разум и рвет его в клочки. И потом долго любой раскат грома воспринимается не иначе как канонада на рассвете.  
В-третьих – страх. Жуткое, неискоренимое чувство, первобытный инстинкт, всегда одинаковый у всех. Не важно, кто ты – матерый воин или желторотый мальчишка-барабанщик. Страшно всегда всем одинаково, и каждый глушит страх, как может. Эта битва с врагом начинается задолго до того, как армии сходятся на поле битвы. Том видел тех, кто истово молится, перебирая в руках затертые бусины четок, видел таких, кто не сражался, не залившись по самые брови вином, джином, спиртом – все, что туманило разум, шло в ход. Потом от французов он узнал, что такое абсент, видел и тех, кто плотно сидел на кокаине, а потом и на героине. В конечном итоге, все они проигрывали, по крайней мере, одну битву, даже если умудрялись выйти живыми из той мясорубки, куда их отправили.  
Битвы перемешивались в голове Томаса, он не мог сказать, что точно он сейчас видит. Не менялось лишь то, что руки у него были в крови, а сердце колотится где-то в горле, и всеобщее безумие захлестывает его, как волны, когда толща воды смыкается над головой.

Часы в холле хрипло и натужно откашлялись, прежде чем отсчитать двенадцать ударов. От первого сердце замерло, а от второго камнем провалилось куда-то в живот. Из пересохшего горла вырвался вскрик, похожий на клекот подстреленной птицы, захлебывающейся собственной кровью.  
Реальность проступила со всей возможной четкостью, наполняя рот привкусом плесени, пятна которой покрыли стены старой детской. Пыль витала в воздухе, шипя на пламени затухающей свечки. По полу, грязному и скрипучему, были рассыпаны старые детские оловянные солдатики, которыми Том играл давным-давно.  
Как и когда он пришел на чердак – Томас не помнил. Голова кружилась так, словно его контузило, и дышать было тяжело, прямо как в тот раз, когда он бежал, а рядом разорвался снаряд. Его затащило в воронку и засыпало землей. Если бы не тот парнишка-санитар, остался бы он лежать там, на Сомме. А мальчик раскопал его, вытащил, орал что-то, а потом замолк. Именно его голос держал Тома в реальности, и когда вдруг и тащить перестали, и говорить, он взглянул на санитара и увидел, что осколком с парня срезало полголовы. И он не помнил ничего более страшного за весь тот день, чем стоящее мертвое тело, крепко державшее его рукав. И длилось это от силы минуту, но остановившийся взгляд единственного глаза, деревянная хватка пальцев, и тяжесть рухнувшего санитара, прибившего его к земле – растянулось для Тома в вечность.  
\- Монжуа Сен-дени! Босеан…За короля! За королеву. За Англию! – хриплым шепотом повторял он, силясь подняться с колен, одно из которых предательски не гнулось. Боевые кличи мешались в голове, каждый из них отдавался в ушах знакомым хриплым голосом. Хотелось на воздух, в запах пыли и плесени опять прорывались нотки засохшей крови и недельного пота, а лестница, как назло, была круче и тяжелее, чем спуск в траншею.

Ветер, завывавший весь день, наконец-то утих и унес с собой все облака и тучи, что лениво бродили по небу днем. На фоне яркой луны, делавшей по-зимнему высокое небо совсем прозрачно-голубым, полуразрушенная башенка была похожа то на сгорбившееся чудовище, то на гнилой, полуразрушенный зуб. Камни были ледяными наощупь, кое-где покрылись колкой изморозью, моментально тающей от прикосновения.  
Холодный воздух и ледяные камни отрезвили лорда, он перестал и горевать и истерично смеяться. Стылое спокойствие, как зимнее озеро с черной и глубокой водой, охватило Томаса и принесло ему облегчение, позволяя всем демонам в его душе залечь на дно, терпеливо проглядывая через водную толщу из глубины.  
Луна, бледная, далекая и прекрасная, давала удивительно много света, позволяя разглядеть окрестности и населяя голый парк причудливыми и уродливыми тенями, которые то и дело двигались и изменялись. В звенящей ночной тишине именно это и было самым жутким – нигде не было слышно птиц и зверей, вышедших из нор на охоту. Нигде не шевелилась и не трещала ветка, словно мир вдруг замерз под луной в тихую полночь.  
Наверное, именно поэтому, заслушавшись тишиной, Том подпрыгнул, услышав шаги за спиной, и рывком обернулся. Сначала в темноте лестничного пролета сверкнули зеленые, светящиеся словно у кошки, глаза, а потом показалась и голубоватая, прекрасно отражающая лунный свет, кожа рук, лица, глубокого декольте в вырезе шелкового халата. Лунные ночи определенно очень шли мисс Андерсон, придавая ей столько зловещей красоты, сколько другим и не снилось. Брови и ресницы казались чернее, потеки плохо смытого кайала растеклись в синеву под глазами, нос заострился, как у хищной птицы. Губы были потрескавшимися и искусанными, заметно припухшими - красивый, но непристойный рот.  
Волосы, обычно убранные в небрежную прическу, теперь были заметно растрепаны и всклокочены, добавляя ей сходства с ведьмой. И, что удивительно, ей было совсем не холодно босиком на каменном полу, в тонком, расписанном павлинами халате. За то время, пока Томас рассматривал ее, а она, не мигая, смотрела на него в ответ, он не заметил ни малейшей дрожи или мурашек на обнаженных руках.  
\- Бродите во сне? – поинтересовалась она, прищурив змеиные глаза, и ступила вперед, на выстывшую площадку, поближе к подоконнику, где сидел лорд.  
\- То же самое могу спросить у вас, - парировал Том, поежившись от одного взгляда на ее босые ступни. Ноги у нее оказались красивыми, с маленькими изящными ступнями, тонкими щиколотками, а дальше все скрывали драпировки халата.  
\- Сны как раз меня и разбудили, - ответила она, подойдя ближе к окну и оглядывая парк и прилегающую территорию. Было видно даже небольшое семейное кладбище с крошечной часовенкой.  
Том сдержал усмешку. Он понял, что дом развлекается, посылает ей видения, которые она принимает за чрезвычайно яркие сны. В той комнате, что сейчас занимала Ева, долгое время жила одна примечательная особа. Для своего времени отличавшаяся весьма свободными нравами и широкими предпочтениями. Через ее постель прошли все мужчины и женщины ее окружения, будучи уверенными, что они ее единственные любовники. Даже после того, как она вышла замуж, она не прекратила свои развлечения, и даже вывела их на новый уровень. На ее вечеринки, заканчивающиеся бурной оргией, втайне мечтал попасть весь цвет Англии.  
На тот момент, когда она развлекалась, Тому, точнее одному из его достопочтенных предков, было около четырнадцати. Этим он и привлек свою кузину, и та с удовольствием взялась за его обучение в одной из самых важных сфер. И не единожды. Дом эти воспоминания тоже любил, и частенько из комнаты в восточном крыле доносились томные стоны, вскрики и какофония звуков людей, беспорядочно и жадно занимавшихся сексом. Крепкий запах пота и духов долго витал в коридоре, и не раз становился причиной внезапных порывов обитателей дома на опрометчивые поступки.  
Вот и Ева, отличавшаяся восприимчивостью ко всему, что происходило в поместье, попала под влияние дома, который снова забавлялся со своими любимыми игрушками – чужаками.  
\- Какая холодная сегодня ночь, - заметила мисс Андерсон, отвлекшись от своих мыслей и остатков видений. – Скоро ляжет снег, зима уже ощущается в воздухе.  
\- Скорее, чем вы думаете, - ответил Том и вспомнил холодные зимы войны. В окопах было чертовски холодно. Ева, взглянув на него, улыбнулась.  
\- Мой брат воевал. На стороне кайзера естественно. У вас еще больше причин не любить меня, - усмехнулась она. Лорд непонимающе взглянул на нее, пытаясь понять, к чему она клонит.  
\- Так вот он писал, редко, но подробно. И самое худшее было для него – холод в окопах. Когда лил дождь – по колено в ледяной грязи. Когда дул ветер – ему казалось, что мозги застывают под каской. И он писал мне, что в Рождество внезапно установилась тихая и снежная погода. Ни ветра, ни дождя, только тишина и снегопад, который укрывал развороченную и выжженную землю нейтральной полосы. И в тишине он услышал рождественский гимн.  
Том помнил это. Рождественское перемирие четырнадцатого года. Казалось бы, самая невозможная вещь в атмосфере всеобщего страха и ненависти. Он только-только привык к жизни на фронте, обтерся, свыкся, научился убивать, но еще не оскотинился, как многие вокруг. Он видел, как немцы по другую сторону нейтральной полосы ставили свечи, елки, вешали самодельные украшения. Слышал он и гимны, кто-то подыгрывал на губной гармонике, и в непривычном молчании гаубиц красивый мужской голос выводил мотив, который потом подхватывали другие.  
Следом, боясь поверить в происходящее чудо, начали праздновать и англичане. Пришли посылки из дома, появились теплые вещи, лекарства, угощение. Многие благодарили Господа за такое рождественское чудо. Самые смелые и самые пьяные выходили на ничейную территорию, поздравляли врагов с Рождеством и даже дарили мелкие сувениры, угощали друг друга. Том тогда впервые увидел и понял, что по ту сторону бруствера такие же люди, уставшие от войны, соскучившиеся по дому, родным, по нормальной жизни.  
Конечно, не всем так повезло, как им в те дни. Где-то перемирия не было, кого-то расстреляли, а начальство было взбешено таким подрывом дисциплины и боевого духа. Больше на памяти Тома ничего подобного не было, ни в следующее Рождество, ни в Пасху, ни вообще когда-либо.  
Лорд не мог сказать, что мисс Андерсон была ему неприятна исключительно потому, что она немка, но ее попытку наладить контакт он оценил.  
\- Война давно кончилась, что толку ее вспоминать, - ответил он, не желая погружаться в дальнейшие воспоминания, которых сегодня для него было и без того слишком много.  
\- Вы выглядите так, словно до сих пор на фронте. И вы явно проигрываете, - она обвела взглядом стены башни, словно вдруг оказалась в склепе, и намекала она явно на что-то иное.  
\- Проигрываю в чем? – Все же поинтересовался Том, вздернув брови.  
\- Не знаю, как назвать то, с чем вы боретесь, но могу сказать лишь, что все бесполезно. Этот дом, все вокруг – все мертво, как и вы. Карты вам сегодня показали это, но вы и без того знали об этом, верно? Не стоит Уиллу покупать этот дом, ничего хорошего это не принесет. Отговорите его, откажитесь продавать, - твердо и тихо попросила она.  
\- Я ничего не решаю, и едва ли смогу уговорить его. А мой поверенный тут же убедит его, что нечего слушать ересь сентиментального дурака. Дом должен быть продан, чтобы покрыть все долги. Даже если его выставят на аукцион, запретить мистеру Блейку покупать его я не могу. – Терпеливо пояснил Том, пожав плечами. Глаза мисс Андерсон сузились.  
\- Вы просто не хотите. Я вижу, что вы сами не хотите отпустить Уилла. Это понятно, вы же затворник и все такое.  
\- Господи помилуй! – рассмеялся Том, поражаясь таким выводам. Все-таки женщины странные существа, особенно те из них, которые утверждают, что знают и видят больше других. – Я его не держу, более того, очень хочу, чтобы вы оба уехали из моего дома. Вы видели, что гостей я не люблю и тягощусь ими. Вы оба здесь просто потому, что идти вам больше некуда.  
Судя по холодному взгляду Евы, история о рождественском перемирии уже была давно забыта, а пренебрежительный ответ она восприняла как ложь и личное оскорбление. Но она была бы кем угодно, только не собой, если бы не пустила в ход другое оружие.  
\- Хорошо, давайте сделаем по-другому. Вы скажете Уиллу, что дом покупать не стоит. Выдумайте что угодно, что здание разрушается, стоит на болоте и скоро тут ничего не останется, а выгодное, по словам мистера Бойла приобретение – чушь и вранье.  
Говоря все это, Ева словно преобразилась. Она вышла на пятно лунного света, развязала пояс халата и повела плечами, позволяя скользкой ткани самой буквально стечь с ее тела, открывая вид на красивую, тяжелую и высоко посаженную грудь, плоский живот и стройные ноги. Еще одно небрежное движение, и халат с легким шелестом упал на каменные плиты пола, а женщина расправила плечи, демонстрируя себя, и более того – откровенно предлагая.  
Том признал, что полюбоваться есть на что – красивая линия шеи и плеч, выгодно подчеркнутые ночной тенью изгибы тела, напрягшиеся от холода соски, и в то же время пар, струящийся от нее в холодном воздухе. Лорд понял, что Ева сама с удовольствием ляжет под него, так что ее чуть ли не лихорадит от желания. Что же, это было даже ожидаемо. Подобное тянется к подобному, и дом, распробовав в ней даже небольшую крупицу чего-то темного, что присутствовало и в самом Томасе, стал жадно напитывать ее всем тем, что имел, сыграв на чувственности, распущенности и свободных нравах богемы, в кругах которой Ева привыкла вращаться, упиваясь всеобщим вниманием.  
Сейчас, попав под влияние места, впитав в подсознание картины оргий, разврата и прочих забав предыдущей хозяйки комнаты, она сама стала источать это нечто, что лилось из нее через край. Если кто-то и мог бы попытаться стать хозяином этого места, то это была бы она, но надолго ее бы не хватило. Дом бы выжрал ее по глоточку, просто потому, что не слишком любил женщин.  
Лорд подошел к ней, уловил, как сбилось ее дыхание, а сердце стало биться так сильно и часто, что тяжелая грудь заметно содрогалась. Он с огромным трудом опустился на больное колено и поднял халат, набрасывая его на плечи Евы. Та стояла и в ее взгляде читалась болезненная похоть, словно она уже забыла о том, зачем предложила эту сделку. А когда до нее дошло осознание, что ничего не будет, похоть сменилась злостью и обидой.  
\- Возвращайтесь в постель, мисс Андерсон. Боюсь, что вы уже простудились и бредите. Не хватало еще, чтобы вы получили воспаление легких. Идемте, я вас провожу.  
Та была обескуражена и ошеломлена слишком сильно, чтобы оказать хоть какое-то сопротивление, чтобы даже сказать что-то в ответ. Томас довел ее до дверей в ее спальню, завел внутрь и оставил там, даже не зайдя дальше порога. В комнате сильно пахло сексом и мускусом, и в теплом свете камина и свечей он увидел, какая Ева замерзшая, жалкая и растерянная. Решив не смущать и не злить ее дольше, лорд пожелал ей спокойной ночи и вышел, направляясь к себе. С него тоже было более чем достаточно ночных приключений.

На следующий день, удивительно холодный и по-зимнему ясный, лорд очень не хотел вылезать из постели. Одна мысль о том, что в доме есть кто-то еще, заставляла его морщиться и глубже закапываться в одеяло. Но провести там вечность невозможно – всегда есть что-то, что заставит подняться. Например, голод.  
И еще потухший камин. Том ощущал, что дом недоволен, даже чем-то обижен, раз огонь к утру совсем погас, оставив комнату выстывшей. Пол был таким ледяным, что бодрил не хуже холодного душа. Окно поскрипывало от ветра снаружи. После тихой ночи тот вернулся, чтобы взять реванш.  
Судя по звукам, на кухне кто-то был. Человеческое присутствие всегда ощущается по-особому, так что лорд оделся и спустился вниз. Там хозяйничал Уилл, стараясь заварить чай и не шуметь.  
\- Ощутили себя как дома в полной мере? – Томас не удержался от ехидной шпильки, подходя и забирая у него чайник. То, что он американец бросалось в глаза сразу – он даже чай не мог заварить как полагается. Может быть, потому дом и не был доволен – в кухне главным был он.  
\- Просто ужасно замерз под утро и хотел согреться, - ответил Уилл, усаживаясь за стол. – Я не хотел вас обидеть.  
Том пробормотал что-то в ответ и сам принялся заваривать чай, не забыв подогреть чайник, отмерить листья как положено и засечь время. Вскоре по кухне поплыл превосходный аромат Эрл Грея. Не совсем то, что обычно пьют за завтраком, но кому какая разница?  
Большая удача была в том, что дом по крайней мере не собирался уморить его голодом. В кладовке нашлись и сыр, и молоко, и дюжина яиц. Овсянку Том терпеть не мог, и от одного запаха его тут же начинало тошнить. Она прочно ассоциировалась у него с временами тяжелых походов, когда кроме овса и солонины не было ничего. Так что нет, спасибо, к черту традиционный английский завтрак.  
\- Мисс Андерсон еще не проснулась? – поинтересовался Том. Если уж ему предстояло готовить завтрак на всех, он не собирается делать это дважды. Так что, если Ева была голодна – ей стоило поторопиться.  
\- В самом деле, уже так поздно, а она обычно ранняя пташка. Пойду разбужу ее.  
Мистер Блейк поднялся и ушел, к облегчению Тома оставив его одного. Еще одна вещь, которую он ненавидел – когда кто-то смотрел, как он что-то делает. Поэтому он взялся за готовку в приятном одиночестве.  
\- Она сказала, что не спустится. Мигрень разыгралась. С ней такое бывает, - Уилл вернулся как раз, когда Том закрыл сковороду с омлетом крышкой и поставил поджариваться хлеб.  
\- Вероятно на погоду, - ответил Том, хотя прекрасно знал, что, скорее всего, головная боль вызвана вчерашним разговором, прогулкой по холоду и тяжелыми снами, забирающими много сил.  
Завтракали они в молчании, но на удивление это было даже приятно. К Уиллу Том, пожалуй, притерпелся. Хоть после ночного разговора и задумывался над тем, что сказала Ева. Пожалуй, ничего хорошего Уиллу покупка дома не принесет. Жить он здесь не сможет, а отдать родовое гнездо под разрушение – тяжело для самого Тома. Возможно, стоит и впрямь отговорить его.  
\- Прогуляться не хотите? Покажете мне окрестности, в прошлый раз мы так и не успели все осмотреть, - нарушил тишину Уилл, когда они расправились с завтраком и неторопливо пили чай с бисквитами.  
Идея была не самая плохая. Места здесь были своеобразные, не лишенные очарования, если забыть о том, что соседей поблизости нет, а деревня отрезана разлившейся рекой. Может быть, и это послужит аргументом для отказа.  
\- Хорошо, почему бы и нет. Жду вас в холле, - ответил Том и пошел наверх за теплым пальто.

Казалось, что дом то ли уснул, то ли затаился. В холле было непривычно тихо, пусто без кровавого пятна на полу, без дуновения забытого аромата духов. Просто ветхий, потерявший былой лоск дом, с треснувшими досками паркета и побитыми молью гобеленами. В оранжерее ветер завывал и звенел стеклышками, когда Том зашел, чтобы срезать пару поздних роз. Первым делом он собирался пойти на кладбище – а заодно и принести родным цветы.  
Розы здесь были всегда, сколько Том помнил себя и свое прошлое. Большая коллекция сортов, среди которых были настоящие редкости. Старинные бурбонские розы, которые в чистом виде трудно было отыскать даже в Европе, ушли на аукционе дороже некоторых картин. Глядеть на пустые горшки и обрезанные черенки было грустно. Нежные чайные сорта погибли в числе первых, когда стекла побились, и в оранжерее стало холодно. Куст за кустом, Том потерял почти всю свою уникальную, многовековую коллекцию, которая пережила даже пожар в поместье, когда его пришли грабить во время гражданской войны. Черт тебя подери, Кромвель.  
Том подошел к тяжелым соцветиям густо-алых роз, крупных и бархатных на ощупь. Лишенные листьев вьющиеся стебли густо ощетинились дюймовыми шипами, надежно защищая нежные бутоны, выглядевшие так, словно своим цветом обязаны крови тех неосторожных, кто ранил руки о шипы.  
Лорду вспомнилась еще одна сказка из детской книги. «Соловей и Роза», прекрасная история о принесенной в жертву жизни во имя красоты.  
\- …Соловей еще сильнее прижался к шипу, и острие коснулось наконец его сердца, и все тело его вдруг пронзила жестокая боль. Все мучительнее и мучительнее становилась боль, все громче и громче раздавалось пенье Соловья, ибо он пел о Любви, которая обретает совершенство в Смерти, о той Любви, которая не умирает в могиле. И стала алой великолепная роза, подобно утренней заре на востоке. Алым стал ее венчик, и алым, как рубин, стало ее сердце…- проговорил он, и вынырнул из закоулков памяти, сорвав цветок и заметив, что на плиты пола упало несколько капель крови. Сколько он так стоял, сжимая в руках колючий стебель, сказать он не мог, но видимо, долго.  
\- Вот вы где! Я вас дожидаюсь уже вечность, думал, вы без меня ушли, - от дверей раздался голос Уилла и Том поспешно пошел к нему, чтобы тот не видел ни его растерянного вида, ни крови на полу.  
\- Уже иду, прошу прощения. Нужно было взять цветы, - ответил он, пряча раненую руку в карман.  
\- Красивые у вас розы. Странно, что еще не замерзли, - отметил Уилл.  
\- Старый сорт, его вывел один из моих предков. В основе устойчивый дикий сорт, который не в полной мере был окультурен. Он плохо приживается, сколько от него саженцев не брали, нигде не выжили и цветов не дали, - Том украдкой посмотрел на руку, проткнутую, по меньшей мере, дюжиной шипов. Кровавые струйки смешивались и подсыхали на холодном ветру.  
\- Веке в семнадцатом, где-то так, они были на пике моды. Для женщин появление на приеме, будучи украшенной этим сортом роз, было равноценно дорогому гарнитуру из драгоценных камней. Но приходилось идти на жертвы – шипы у них очень острые, да и цена на них была высока. Фактически, наша семья установила монополию на эти цветы, и они принесли нам неплохой доход. Но мода меняется, и их со временем забыли, - с сожалением ответил лорд, нежно погладив бархатистые лепестки.

Семейное кладбище было поистине старым, обнесенным каменной оградой и с небольшой кованой калиткой, которая заскрипела, когда Том потянул ее. Засохшие побеги плюща посыпались на землю, а вороны, сидевшие на ветвях двух плакучих ив, таких же старых, как это кладбище, с карканьем снялись с места. Лорд оглянулся на птиц и по привычке пересчитал их. Старая считалка не врала – их было десять, они сулили скорбь, а где еще скорбеть, как не на кладбище?  
Крики воронья замерли, и в тихом уголке Смерти снова воцарилась тишина. Даже их шаги по каменной дорожке скрадывала опавшая листва. Уилл следовал за Томом, оглядывая ряды надгробий. Какие-то из них были такими старыми, что даты и имена на них прочитать было крайне сложно. Том заметил его интерес и свернул в сторону, к большому вязу, такому огромному, что они оба едва ли могли бы обхватить его ствол.  
\- Это могила основателя рода, Готфрида Ньюбургского. Он был рыцарем, участвовал в Крестовом походе и получил эту землю за службу. Он построил здесь крепость, которую потом разрушили, от нее почти ничего не осталось после пожара в гражданскую войну, - рассказал Том, погладив вросший в землю камень.  
Они немного постояли над могилой, очевидно, Том почтил молчанием память своего предка, после чего он повел Уилла обратно на дорожку.  
\- Чем дальше, тем новее могилы. Это видно по памятникам. Сначала это просто могильные камни, потом встречаются кельтские кресты, потом пошла мода на классические изваяния, - Том кивнул на красивого, но полуразрушенного Ангела Смерти. У того не хватало одного крыла, лицо было изрыто от дождей, мороза и ветра, но все равно в фигуре сохранялась величавость, тихая скорбь и своеобразная мрачная красота.  
Наконец они дошли до небольшого склепа, обсаженного кустиками вереска, который, не смотря на холод, пламенел всеми оттенками багряного и розового. Том открыл решетку и вошел внутрь, где на полу в ряд выстроились мраморные плиты, такие гладкие и блестящие, словно их положили вчера. Уилл помедлил, остановившись на пороге, дожидаясь, пока Том зажжет небольшие лампадки, разгоняющие сумрак.  
Том остановился, глядя на плиты, поморщившись от боли, опустился на одно колено и поставил розы в каменную вазу, стоящую посередине между шестью плитами. Отец, мать, три его сестры и брат, погибший еще в младенчестве. Здесь было место и для него, для Тома, но видимо судьба распорядилась так, что упокоиться ему придется на чужой земле.  
\- Испанка, да? – Спросил Уилл, нарушив их молчание. Он не мог не заметить, что дата смерти почти у всех совпадает, разнясь максимум в пару дней.  
\- Да. Унесла их всех, пока я воевал. Я даже не знал, что они умерли, не мог приехать на их похороны, письмо с известием об их смерти до меня не дошло, я уже тогда лежал в госпитале с коленом, - отозвался Том, гладя краешек плиты младшей сестры. Ей, черт возьми, было всего двенадцать. С одной стороны, он был рад, что запомнил ее счастливой, розовощекой, в смешном матросском костюмчике, а не горевшей в лихорадке.  
Иногда ему казалось, что все было понятно с самого начала. Он родился сразу после смерти его деда, и он очень рано понял, что к чему, кто он есть, почему и как. Что было удивительно – он очень привязался к своим родным. А ведь раньше взаимоотношения с семьей он мог назвать весьма условно теплыми. Ему было странно смотреть на свою бабку или мать, помнить их молодыми, помнить, как он занимался с ними любовью, а теперь он вдруг совсем в иной роли, и должен скрывать различные интимные подробности, воспоминания, которых у него быть не должно. Куда проще быть отстраненным и отчужденным, воспринимать семью иначе, чем должен это делать ребенок.  
А здесь все было по-другому. Ему отчаянно не хватало матери и отца, сестер, их любви и тепла. Он был бы счастлив умереть у них на руках, а не в отчаянном и беспросветном одиночестве.  
В этом было нечто странное – ходить по кладбищу, где почти в каждой могиле лежишь ты сам. Помнить каждую свою смерть, видеть свои имена на надгробиях. Но если в гробах он сам – то, кто тогда он сейчас? Как это объяснить? Переселение душ? Вечная жизнь? Многие бы дорого заплатили за то, чтобы обладать подобным даром. И какая ирония в том, что он, кажется, использует его в последний раз. Может быть, стоило не отказывать Еве, кто знает, вдруг успел бы зачать наследника.  
\- Не стоит сидеть на полу, холодно же, - голос Уилла вырвал его из размышлений, и он понял, что тот подошел очень близко, стоит у него за спиной, и более того – положил руку ему на плечо. Удивительно горячую, приятно тяжелую, такую…живую. За то время, пока Томас сидел, склонившись, он замерз и словно закостенел, едва не превратившись в своеобразного Ангела Смерти. И теперь он почти не мог пошевелиться.  
\- Боюсь, мне не подняться. Дайте руку, - едва ли не скрипя зубами от злости на себя и свою беспомощность, попросил Том.  
Уилл тут же пришел к нему на помощь, крепко беря под локоть и поднимая наверх, придерживая, прижимая к себе. Том пошатнулся, ноги были чисто деревянные, он успел основательно закоченеть. Камни они коварные – тянут тепло так, что и не заметишь.  
\- Спасибо, - Том кивнул Уиллу, но тот пока держал его, и от того, какой теплый он был по сравнению с ним самим, беднягу лорда начала бить дрожь.  
\- Ничего, думаю, пора идти, тут холоднее, чем на улице. – Уилл зябко повел плечами. Том согласно кивнул и последний раз посмотрел на могилы родных, прощаясь с ними. Мелькнула мысль, что это его последний визит сюда.  
\- Пообещайте мне заботиться об их могилах, - хрипло попросил Томас, когда они вышли наружу, на робкое осеннее солнце, тщетно пытавшееся отогреть землю.  
\- Конечно, не беспокойтесь об этом. Вы сможете приезжать и навещать их, когда захотите, - участливо предложил Блейк.  
\- Посмотрим, как получится. Жаль, что мое последнее пристанище будет не здесь. Летом здесь действительно хорошо и спокойно. Как тот самый сад Смерти.  
Уилл не знал, что ответить на это, только крепче взял лорда под локоть и повел к калитке, приноравливаясь к тяжелому хромающему шагу. Он уже хотел было предложить вернуться в дом, где лорд бы отогрелся и пришел в себя, но тот внезапно сделал глубокий вдох, распрямился и расправил плечи и пошел вперед ровнее, направляясь к холмам, где виднелась ротонда.  
Путь в гору для Тома был трудным, но опираясь на трость и локоть Уилла, он преодолел подъем и уселся на полуразрушенную скамью внутри круглой беседки. Вид открывался замечательный, а отдых казался блаженством. От быстрой ходьбы он разогрелся, щеки загорелись румянцем, глаза блестели. Уилл опасался, как бы у лорда не началась лихорадка, но дрожать он вроде бы перестал и только массировал больное колено.  
\- В детстве мы с сестрами проводили здесь много времени. Они воображали, будто это их личный зеленый дворец или как-то так. Летом все зарастает плющом. Он пробирается в руины как вши в одежду. С одной стороны, это хорошо – он скрывает неприглядный внешний вид, но с другой – еще больше точит и разрушает строение.  
\- А вы были их прекрасным принцем? – поинтересовался Уилл.  
\- Нет, я был их заколдованными кроликами, - засмеялся, вспомнив эту странную игру, Том.  
\- Боже, почему вдруг кроликами? – Блейк уселся на противоположную скамью и улыбнулся. Но лорд только пожал плечами.  
\- Кто же теперь вспомнит? В детстве все кажется логичным и правильным, а потом все это забывается и кажется нелепицей.  
Том сам от себя не ожидал такой откровенности, он никогда не вспоминал и не делился этими воспоминаниями с кем-либо, даже на войне. Это было его личное, и он откровенно не понимал тех, кто в самых возмутительных подробностях описывал своих невест, жен, сестер, и куда реже просто с теплотой отзывался о доме.  
Но Блейку рассказать все это оказалось легко и приятно. Они отдохнули в ротонде и пошли дальше, обходя парк и выходя на дорогу к мосту, где так и дожидался их брошенный автомобиль.  
Том устал говорить, на холодном воздухе и с непривычки у него даже горло заболело, и когда они дошли к мосту в спокойном молчании, они увидели, что вода немного схлынула и доски моста покрыты водой всего-то на ладонь. С того берега им замахал деревенский староста, а потом пошел к ним в высоких, по бедро, рыбацких сапогах, крепко держась за скрипящие опоры моста.  
\- День добрый, ваша светлость! – он снял кепи перед лордом и его гостем. – Хорошие новости, сэр! Плотину чинят, завтра-послезавтра вода уйдет и можно будет осмотреть мост. Пока по нему ездить нельзя, да и ходить надо бы осторожно.  
\- Спасибо за новости, мистер Чизл, это очень обнадеживает, - Том кивнул ему.  
\- Вам чего-нибудь из деревни нужно? Почта для вас скопилась, может быть, подождете, я принесу? – Предложил он.  
\- Да, и было бы неплохо, если бы вы кое-что купили в лавке. Гости, сами понимаете, - попросил Том.  
\- Позвольте мне. Мы и без того вас стесняем, так что я с удовольствием оплачу все необходимое, - вызвался Уилл. Том пожал плечами и махнул рукой, что против он совсем не будет.  
Пока Блейк договаривался с мистером Чизлом, Том уселся на покрытый мхом валун, чтобы дать отдых колену и руке, уже уставшей от трости. К тому же, придется ждать, пока вернется староста.

Когда они шли обратно, Блейк нес тяжелую корзину, доверху наполненную самой разнообразной снедью. Лорд отвык от подобного расточительства и не помнил, когда сам что-то заказывал в лавке. Он предпочитал целиком и полностью полагаться на дом, особенно не заботясь о том, что и откуда берется.  
\- Раз уж вы взялись обеспечить нас едой, может, и ужином займетесь? – Предложил лорд, ощущая безмерную усталость от долгой прогулки, от того, как он перемерз и наговорился. Сил на готовку у него попросту не было.  
\- Если вас устроят блюда американской кухни, то с удовольствием, - улыбнулся ему мистер Блейк, перекладывая корзину в другую руку и предлагая ему локоть, видя, как тяжело лорду даются последние минуты их пути.  
Томас постарался скрыть гримасу облегчения, и не слишком сильно облокачиваться на Уилла, но даже маленького облегчения хватило, чтобы колено перестало разрывать от боли.  
\- Мне абсолютно все равно, что вы приготовите, я не прихотлив в еде. Единственное, что я не позволю вам делать – это заваривать чай. Для этого нужно быть англичанином, - ответил ему Томас.  
Дом встретил их мрачной, полной какого-то предвкушения, или затаенной каверзы, тишиной. Разумеется, это ощутил только Том, увидел, как темно и холодно во всем доме, словно весь свет ушел, или сумрак из углов расползся сильнее. Дом следил за ними, и чувствовалось, что он и скучал по своему хозяину и все же чуточку ревновал его.  
В кухне их встретила мрачная и бледная Ева. Она сидела возле потухшего очага, и, увидев их, прищурилась.  
\- Гуляли? – Осведомилась она, дернув бровью и потянувшись вперед. Том не отреагировал на ее тон, его больше занимало то, что сидела она в его любимом и удобном кресле, о котором он мечтал, по меньшей мере, последний час.  
\- Да, мы осмотрели окрестности, дошли до моста, там встретили старосту. Вода потихоньку спадает, но мост пока ненадежен. Через пару дней станет ясно, безопасен он или нет. – Уилл стал выкладывать покупки на стол.  
\- Могли бы и меня позвать, - заметила Ева, закуривая сигарету. Огонек спички осветил ее лицо и Том увидел, что глаза у нее лихорадочно блестят, а весь общий вид какой-то болезненный и измученный. Она поняла, что никакого разговора против покупки поместья не состоялось, и заскрипела зубами от досады.  
\- Ты же сказала, что у тебя болит голова, - напомнил ей Блейк, опустошив корзинку. Том отвлекся, увидев там пакет кофе, сахар, коробку шоколадного печенья, бумажный сверток, перевязанный бечевкой – по всей видимости, кусок мяса. Ему хотелось зарыться в эту горку продуктов и перебирать ее, как ребенок рождественские подарки под елкой. При всем этом он не голодал, и вообще раньше не страдал от отсутствия каких-либо блюд. Чаще всего и еда ему казалась безвкусной. А тут он не удержался, взял пакет с кофе и сунул в него нос, вдыхая аромат обжаренных зерен. Пожалуй, он был даже чуточку благодарен этому взбалмошному и расточительному американцу.  
\- Прогулка на свежем воздухе мне понравилась бы больше сидения в разваливающемся и затхлом поместье! – Ева рывком встала, и казалось, была готова вцепиться в горло Тому, видимо, виня его во всех смертных грехах. Блейк только пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, извини, так получилось. Можем прогуляться с тобой завтра, - предложил он. – Я собираюсь приготовить ужин, если хочешь, можешь помочь.  
\- Нет, уж, благодарю, - резко ответила она, схватила со стола одно яблоко и почти выбежала из кухни, топоча, поднялась по лестнице и хлопнула дверью спальни наверху.  
\- Женщины… - только и сказал Уилл, и больше произошедшее не обсуждал.  
Том тут же сел в освободившееся кресло и со стоном вытянул ногу вперед. Колено опухло так, что брюки туго натянулись на нем, как на барабане. Выглядело это, откровенно говоря, жутко.  
\- Похоже, стояние на холодных камнях не пошло вам на пользу, - заметил Уилл, с легким ужасом глядя на его ногу. – Я могу чем-то помочь?  
\- В моей комнате на каминной полке стоит банка с мазью. Если вы принесете мне ее и мой халат, я буду вам очень благодарен, - ответил ему Том, наплевав на приличия, манеры, запрет на вторжение в личное пространство. Колено дергало и распирало так, что он был готов отгрызть себе ногу. Он даже не заметил, как Блейк ушел, сидел, зажмурившись и ощущая, как капли пота катятся по вискам и затылку, но при всем этом его бил озноб. Он вздрогнул, когда Уилл тронул его за плечо, принеся все, о чем он просил.  
Без лишних неловких просьб и с деликатной осторожностью он помог лорду снять пальто и пиджак, а затем и брюки, потихоньку стягивая их с распухшей ноги. Том сидел, закутавшись в халат, и сдерживал болезненные стоны. И увидев, во что превратилось его колено, мгновенно оценил весь масштаб собственной глупости. По сравнению со здоровой ногой, эта была больше едва ли не вдвое.  
Блейк принес табурет, на котором устроился сам, а больную ногу лорда положил к себе на колени и стал аккуратно растирать ее мазью, резко пахнувшей чем-то вроде болотных трав и эвкалипта. Том не знал, что сказать на это самоуправство, но перед болью он оказался бессилен и колкости не лезли в голову. Ему хотелось только, чтобы боль немного утихла. К счастью руки Уилла были достаточно аккуратными и не делали больнее, чем уже было.  
\- Так лучше? – спросил Блейк, когда закончил и закутал ногу в полу халата, чтобы та быстрее согрелась. Он уже успел и огонь разжечь, и даже вернулся к Тому с бутылкой виски, по всей видимости, из личного запаса. – Выпейте, быстрее согреетесь. И боль притупится, - он щедро плеснул в стакан и вложил его в руку лорда. Едва тот пригубил напиток, то понял, что ошибся – это был бурбон. Впрочем, не самый плохой и отменно крепкий. А большего ему пока и не надо было. Опустошив стакан, он откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза, пережидая, пока колено не перестанет дергать. Спиртное, принятое на пустой желудок, огнем разлилось по внутренностям, туманя разум, и почти сразу же погрузило лорда в дрему, которая сейчас была для него лучшим лекарством.

Проснулся он от чудесного, дразнящего ноздри аромата жареного мяса. Он хорошо помнил все изысканные блюда, которые ему доводилось пробовать – жаркое из овсяночек в арманьяке, ростбиф, говядину по-веллингтонски, различные кулинарные извращения приглашенных французских поваров, пироги с почками, собственноручно убитую на охоте дичь, и даже тушенку, которую он впервые попробовал на войне. Тогда она казалась настоящим деликатесом, затмевающим все прочие.  
И вот сейчас рот предсказуемо наполнился слюной, хотя Том еще даже глаза не успел открыть. Он буквально видел шипящий кусок мяса на сковородке, исходящий соком и стреляющий жиром.  
\- О, вы проснулись. Вам посильнее прожарить или с кровью? – Уилл, заметив, что лорд проснулся и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить ногу, пошевелился, отвлекся от плиты.  
\- С кровью, - ответил Том, ощущая острый, сосущий голод, какого не испытывал давно.  
Кивнув, Блейк стряхнул кусок мяса на тарелку и оставил дожариваться второй.  
\- Долго я спал? – Поинтересовался Том, осторожно растирая коленку, боль в которой заметно утихла.  
\- Чуть больше часа. Я успел немного похозяйничать. Надеюсь, жареную картошку вы тоже любите, - Уилл с таким видом, словно это его кухня, принялся накрывать на стол, но впервые это не вызвало у Томаса раздражения.  
Блейк помог ему перебраться за стол, где уже дожидалась тарелка с мясом, чудесная и ароматная жареная картошка, и бутылка виски. Простая, сытная, чисто мужская еда, присущая уроженцу далекой и грубой Америки, лишенной изыска и прагматичной во всем, включая кухню.  
Несмотря на то, что руки у лорда дрожали, он невозмутимо взялся за нож и вилку, когда Блейк устроился напротив и разлил по толстостенным граненым роксам виски. Мясо было отличным – мясник в лавке не пожалел лучших кусков – и по тарелке растекся кровяной сок, смешанный с солью и пряностями – лучшая приправа к жареному картофелю.  
Блейк наблюдал за ним с легким недоумением, глядя как лорд пробует на его вкус полусырое мясо, хоть и нежное, и признанное деликатесом, пусть и весьма специфическим. Видимо, Тому оно пришлось по вкусу, так как тот долго и сосредоточенно жевал, стараясь распробовать все нюансы блюда. И тут же отправил в рот еще один кусок.  
\- Надо признать, получилось великолепно, - сообщил он, когда они оба утолили первый голод, и Уилл поднял стакан с виски, провозглашая простенький тост за хозяина дома.  
От сытной и тяжелой еды, к которой он не привык, вкупе с алкоголем, на Тома снизошло благодушие, усиленное тем фактом, что колено больше не вызывало желания застрелиться.  
\- Рад, что угодил, - улыбнулся и кивнул ему Блейк, с аппетитом расправляясь со своей порцией. Ева к ужину так и не спустилась, а уговаривать ее никто не стал.  
\- Тем не менее, чай заваривать сил у меня нет, - признался лорд, когда его тарелка опустела. Он сам удивился, как в него уместилось так много, ведь зачастую он спокойно существовал на чае и бисквитах.  
\- Могу сварить кофе, - тут же предложил Уилл, и Том не удержался от довольной улыбки. Во-первых, кофе, а во-вторых – его сварит кто-то вместо него.  
\- Предлагаю пить его в библиотеке. Там у нас осталась неоконченная шахматная партия, - припомнил Томас, и улыбнулся еще шире, когда Блейк тут же согласился.

Припомнить еще одного такого насыщенного дня и спокойного вечера Том не мог. Кофе с виски приятно взбодрил его, в библиотеке оказалось тепло, а камин горел жарко – видимо дом хотел как-то облегчить своему хозяину боль в колене, и даже не сбрасывал бедняжку герцогиню с верхней галереи, чтобы не беспокоить его во время отдыха.  
Некоторое время они смотрели на доску, вспоминая, на чем вчера остановились, и кто последний сделал ход. За это время они допили кофе и отставили чашки на каминную полку, после чего принялись за игру, но вели ее уже не так жестко и агрессивно, как вчера. Том, в качестве благодарности за ужин, разрешал Уиллу подумать и провести красивый маневр, и сражение завязалось в центре доски. Потихоньку они разменяли пешек и коней, потягивая из стаканов бурбон, которого оставалось еще порядочно.  
\- Помню, как я учился играть, - задумчиво сказал Уилл, глядя на доску и думая, что предпринять – защиту или нападение. – Я как раз только поступил в пансион для мальчиков, и наш преподаватель логики проводил небольшие турниры.  
\- И как, успешно? – Поинтересовался Том, наблюдая то за доской, то за игрой огня в камине.  
\- Да, вполне, я даже выигрывал соревнования. Хотел порадовать родителей, но им это не было особенно интересно, - пожал плечами Блейк, выражая полнейшее пренебрежение этим фактом.  
Тома удивило подобное отношение, в свою очередь он мог вспомнить множество интересных партий с отцом, как тот учил его не только выигрывать, но в первую очередь – проигрывать с достоинством, как полагалось джентльмену.  
\- После окончания пансиона, я, как и многие, уехал смотреть Европу. Успел очень вовремя, до того, как разразилась война. Знаете, в Ницце было очень здорово. И в Вене, там я и познакомился с Евой, кстати, - припомнил он, улыбнувшись. – Там был один совершенно очаровательный в своей наивности спиритический салон. Все сходили с ума по теориям Блаватской и тому подобному, - Уилл саркастически хмыкнул.  
\- Ева была очень хороша, проводя сеансы в качестве медиума. Очаровательное юное создание с бесами в глазах. Она показала мне другой мир, можно так сказать. После стен пансиона это было почти как откровение. Она познакомила меня со многими художниками и музыкантами. В общем, было чудесное время. Но, когда пришло известие о смерти родителей, путешествие пришлось свернуть, - поразмыслив, Уилл забрал пешку Тома и откинулся на спинку кресла. – Нужно было возвращаться в США, и я решил, что она должна поехать со мной, а она согласилась. Ева помогла мне во многом, поддерживала, пока я принимал дела отца в его компании, и попутно очаровывала местное светское общество. Люди там попроще, чем здесь у вас, и ей это блестяще удалось, ее там обожают.  
Том подался вперед, изучая доску и слушая его рассказ.  
\- Полагаю, ваши родители не одобрили бы мисс Андерсон? – Это было скорее утверждение, чем вопрос, но Блейк улыбнулся, кивнув.  
\- Да, по их мнению, это была бы не самая блестящая партия. Конечно, она принадлежала к известному семейству из Старого света, имела княжеский титул, но ничего больше. Да и положение в обществе она получить могла только в случае удачного замужества.  
\- Надо сказать, уехали вы вовремя, избежали войны и спешной эвакуации, - заметил Том, немного удивившись такому отношению к Еве. Хотя, может быть, не стоило удивляться?  
\- Да, и теперь, когда война миновала, а на руинах старого мира активно строится новый, я задумался о такой инвестиции, как покупка поместья, причем не в потрепанной войной Европе, а здесь, в старой доброй Англии. Ну, титул лишним не будет, - с типично американским прагматизмом заявил мистер Блейк.  
\- Боюсь, вы забываете, что Англия – страна весьма консервативная, - усмехнулся Томас, услышав о таких далеко идущих планах. Он взглянул на Уилла, ожидая его реакции, и сделал ответный ход, не заметив, что поставил под удар свою ладью.  
\- О, я прекрасно помню об этом. Я знаю, что меня здесь никогда не примут, и для высшего света я останусь неотесанным американским нуворишем с титулом, и им будет плевать, сколько у меня денег, - рассмеялся Блейк.  
\- Приятно слышать, что вы не питаете иллюзий, - хмыкнул ему в ответ Том.  
\- Но, как я и говорил, в Америке народ попроще, и это принесет мне ощутимую пользу.  
\- А как же мисс Андерсон? – Тому стало очень интересно, как женщина вписывается в его картину мира.  
\- Ева…Ну, знаете, есть старые привычки, от которых очень тяжело избавиться, - ответил Уилл и в тот же момент сделал ход ферзем, довольно ухмыльнувшись. – Шах.  
Том замер. Он не мог поверить, что допустил такую глупую ошибку. Его король действительно находился под ударом, и все, что он мог сделать – пожертвовать ладьей, спасая его. Блейк в свою очередь тут же взял ее, и тяжелая резная фигура буквально упала под его натиском нетвердой руки.  
Дом содрогнулся. Где-то наверху загудели балки, что-то ухнуло в коридорах, а ветер взвыл на галерее. Звякнули и посыпались стекла в оранжерее, а пол ощутимо дрогнул. Пламя в камине заметалось, из трубы посыпалась сажа.  
Лорд ощутил, как к горлу подкатил комок тошноты и встал, пошатнувшись и вцепившись в спинку кресла. Боль в колене отрезвила его, и он глубоко вдохнул, а потом взял себя в руки.  
\- Пожалуй, на сегодня хватит. Слишком много бурбона, - он взглянул на бутылку, в которой виски плескался на самом донышке, - И я не могу трезво мыслить. Продолжим завтра. Доброй ночи.  
Больше всего это походило на побег. Он дохромал до лестницы и увидел, что по стенам кое-где пошли трещины, а на обоях проступили сырые пятна. Ступени скрипели на разные лады, чуть ли не вскрикивая под его тяжелыми шагами. Том услышал, как в коридоре хлопнула дверь – видимо, мисс Андерсон тоже обеспокоил этот грохот, и она выглянула посмотреть, в чем дело. Никогда еще путь в собственную комнату не казался ему таким длинным, да и колено подводило. Стиснув зубы, он наконец-то добрался и захлопнул за собой дверь, прижимаясь к ней спиной.  
Что-то произошло, но что именно – он не понимал. Дом замер в непривычной тишине, словно прислушиваясь к самому себе, выжидая, где еще что обрушится. Но все замерло, остановилось, обрело хрупкое равновесие, как человек, который рухнул с большой высоты и лихорадочно ощупывает себя, не веря, что отделался синяками там, где другой сломал бы шею.

Гул толпы, рвущейся к поместью, было слышно еще от моста. В ночных сумерках их факелы было видно очень хорошо даже за листвой молодых аллей, еще не вошедших в полную силу, посаженных всего несколько лет назад и обещавших превратиться в чудесный парк.  
Неотесанные деревенщины, оборванцы, пропойцы, никчемные крестьяне, сторонники Кромвеля, предатели короля. Вот кто рвался к поместью Томаса. Вся его семья пребывала в панике и растерянности, прислуга прятала детей и выводила всех через черные ходы и потайные коридоры в винном погребе.  
Бежать и запятнать свою честь он не мог. Он должен был защищать свой дом, свое имя, корону! И так просто он сдаваться не собирался. Огонь в толпе превращал небо в полыхающее зарево, словно не летняя ночь, а свежий рассвет, безжалостный в своем жаре и способности показать всю ненависть и злобу, льющуюся из собравшихся людей.  
Выйти к ним один на один – заведомо проигрышный вариант, но других не было. Герцог осознавал, что идет на верную смерть и собирался забрать с собой как можно больше людей, дать больше времени остальным, чтобы сбежать и укрыться.  
Его встретил злобный и пьяный гогот, насмешки, торжествующие выкрики, провозглашавшие поражение короля Карла и победу Кромвеля. И вполне логично было то, что его, сторонника и более того – спонсора короля – нужно предать смерти.  
Том не учел одного – сражение с тупой, но злой толпой крестьян, это вовсе не то же самое, что битва с солдатами, которые вооружены шпагами, палашами, мушкетами и имеют представление о ведении боя, воинской чести и достоинстве.  
Тратить время на переговоры он не стал, и с криком: «За короля! За Англию!» врезался в первые ряды, получая преимущество внезапной атаки. Он ввернулся в толпу, нанося широкие, рубящие удары, но шпага не предназначена для рубки толпы, которая буквально брала его в клещи. Он проложил себе дорогу двумя косыми ударами, тяжело ранив, по меньшей мере, троих и одному снес голову. Но этого было слишком мало, места для разворота и вольта не оставалось, и на какой-то момент Том увяз в толпе. Всего миг, который решил все, и встречный удар палаша по клинку вывернул кисть руки вместе с гардой в сторону, ломая ее как щепку.  
Следующее, что он увидел, а точнее ощутил - вилы. Староста деревни, хорошо знакомый, не раз приходивший за советом или помощью к лорду, безжалостно воткнул вилы Тому прямо под ребра.  
Он даже вскрикнуть не успел, на губах уже запузырилась кровь. Жгучая, разливающаяся по телу боль, адским огнем пекла его внутренности, шумела в ушах, словно волны моря в шторм. В тот же момент ожесточенное лицо старосты затерлось в толпе, когда он выпустил древко вил, и оно тяжело качнулось, с липким звуком выскользнув из тела Томаса.  
Он хотел подняться, но мир дрогнул, земля ударила ему в лицо, и все, что он смог – тяжело повернуться на спину, понимая, что не может дышать, не может сделать ни единого, даже крошечного вдоха. Небо заходило ходуном, мир и звезды закружились, где-то с ревом рванулось пламя, заревом расходясь по небу. Том понял, что горит его дом, а толпа, потеряв к нему интерес, уже празднует победу неистовыми воплями и пьяными песнями.  
Как хорошо, что он перестал их слышать. Только ток крови в ушах, которая, казалось, была повсюду. Даже трава под пальцами была мокрой и горячей, и с губ она срывалась густыми каплями, когда он хрипел, пытался откашляться и сделать вдох.  
Звезды сделали последний круг и остановились. Кровь уже не казалась горячей, а теплая летняя ночь сделалась невыносимо холодной. Со всех сторон подступала тьма, пока наконец не поглотила его полностью.

Том вскочил на кровати, крича, словно безумный, запутавшись в простынях и рухнув на пол. Давно забытая, фантомная боль разрывала его изнутри, и он с надсадными криками корчился на полу, зажимая руками несуществующую рану на животе. Лорда колотило, словно в припадке, страх и ужас сковали его руки и ноги судорогой, он не понимал, где находится и не видел ничего вокруг, только жуткую летнюю ночь, когда его убил вилами деревенский староста.  
Он даже не заметил, как дверь распахнулась, а в комнату почти вбежал Уилл. Он не сразу понял, что орущий комок простыней – и есть лорд Томас.  
\- Тише, тише, успокойтесь! Все хорошо, это всего лишь сон! – Приговаривал Блейк, выпутывая Тома и, приводя его в чувство, хорошенько встряхнул и добавил пару пощечин. Тот захлебнулся криком и ошеломленно уставился на американца, посмевшего поднять на него руку. Но он не успел начать гневную отповедь, потому что наконец-то услышал, что в доме кричит не только он.  
Злой, отчаянный женский визг, к которому примешивался предсмертный вопль бросающейся вниз герцогини, доносился из комнаты Евы.  
Том слышал грохот в ее комнате, словно кто-то переворачивает мебель, стучит в дверь, дергает ручку и он, переглянувшись с Уиллом, торопливо пошел к распахнутой двери, ведущей в коридор.  
Дом ходил ходуном, упиваясь своим лучшим и жутким представлением. Том ошеломленно замер, глядя на толпы мертвых, пришедших к Еве, и не понимал, как Уилл может этого не видеть. Но тот бы уже рехнулся от страха, если бы увидел, как снизу из холла по лестнице ползет герцогиня, оставляя за собой кровавый след на ступеньках, Уилл мог бы не разминуться с ней, но Том вцепился в его локоть и смотрел на женщину с остекленевшим взглядом, переломанную и окровавленную, за которой тянулся шлейф шуршащих и липких юбок.  
Привычный ко всему, лорд выжидал, что будет дальше. На удивление призрак полз проворно, помогая себе локтями и свернутым не бок тазом, ловко пристраивая его на ступеньках. До двери Евы она добралась быстро, уцепилась за ручку двери и подтянулась вверх, открывая дверь. Судя по удивленному выдоху, открывшуюся и закрывшуюся дверь Уилл увидел, а вот то, как подобно большой змее туда заползает окровавленный подол – нет.  
Следующий вскрик был уже полон ужаса, дверь рванули так, что она ударилась об стену, а оттуда, с перекошенным лицом, спотыкаясь, вылетела Ева, оскальзываясь на мокрых от крови ступенях, судорожно цепляясь за скрипящие перила. Она была белой от ужаса, глаза абсолютно дикие, подбородок дрожал, и как она не откусила себе язык, стуча зубами – было загадкой.  
\- Ева! – Уилл рванулся к ней, догоняя на нижнем пролете, и поймал, прижимая к себе. Та, полуживая от страха, забилась в его руках, очевидно думая, что ее поймали, догнали, настигли и Бог знает, что сейчас с ней сделают.  
Лорд Томас спускался так быстро, как только мог, и заглянул в комнату Евы, увидев, что комната полна мертвых людей. Те стояли там плотной, бесшумной толпой, и, почувствовав, что на них смотрят, моментально перевели взгляды на хозяина поместья. Том невольно отшатнулся, ударившись спиной о балюстраду лестницы, тут же предостерегающе заскрипевшей. Хоть он знал их всех, и более того – когда-то был кем-то из них, ему все равно стало не по себе. Подобного он не видел в этом доме никогда и не мог понять, стало это следствием того вечернего грохота, который мог что-то нарушить в доме не только в физическом плане, но и в том, что он привык считать его метафизической стороной. Лорд поспешно отвернулся от мертвых и внимательных взглядов, которые он буквально ощущал на себе, пока не спустился с лестницы в холл, где Уилл уже усадил Еву в кресло и безуспешно пытался успокоить.  
Дом довольно урчал, пребывая в безумном счастье от удавшейся шутки, нажравшийся чужого страха по самое не хочу.

\- Мы должны уехать сейчас же! Уилл, прошу тебя, пожалуйста, давай уедем! Я не могу оставаться здесь! – Ева почти кричала, дрожа в кресле и порываясь бежать прямо сейчас. Ее халат скользко трепыхался в такт ее движениям, а руки судорожно сжались на рукаве рубашки Уилла.  
\- Успокойся, прошу, перестань! Это просто сон, слышишь? – Уилл уговаривал ее, пытаясь одновременно укутать в свое пальто, так кстати висевшее на вешалке.  
\- Это не сон! Я видела их, я не спала! Как можно спать, когда они все стоят вокруг твоей постели и смотрят! И они видели меня! Они знали, что вижу их тоже, понимаешь, Уилл? Все мертвые! И не шелохнутся, только взглядом туда-сюда. Куда я, туда и их глаза! От них нельзя было скрыться, и через них не пробиться, не пробраться! Я не сумасшедшая, Уилл! – ее голос опять сорвался на визг. - У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, я не могла оттуда выйти! А потом дверь открылась и вползла она! Я точно знаю, это она бросается с галереи, это ее кровь в холле на полу, ты же видел ее!  
\- Это просто абсурд, ты понимаешь? У тебя днем болела голова, возможно, ты простудилась и это бред от температуры, галлюцинации, - он попытался пощупать ей лоб, но та залепила ему сочную пощечину и вскочила из кресла, злым и трезвым взглядом смотря на него.  
\- У меня нет никаких галлюцинаций! Пойди и посмотри сам! Ты должен был ее видеть, когда она вошла в комнату, там кровь на лестнице, ради всего святого!  
\- Пойдем вместе и посмотрим, и ты убедишься, что там никого нет, - предложил компромисс Уилл, но Ева тут же отчаянно замотала головой, и в ее глазах заплескался ужас.  
\- Я не пойду туда. Шагу туда не ступлю, и не проси. – Ева, как и Том, прекрасно знала, что все эти люди все еще там. Она их чувствовала, и больше всего боялась, что те выйдут из комнаты и найдут ее здесь. Поэтому она отчаянно хотела сбежать.  
\- Я больше не могу это слушать, - Уилл устало потер лицо ладонями.  
\- Это не галлюцинации, - подал голос Том, до этого тихо стоя в стороне. Уилл и Ева оба повернулись к нему, одна с мрачным торжеством, а второй с удивлением.  
\- Там действительно мертвые люди. Все, кто здесь умер, независимо от того, своей смертью или нет. Никогда их столько не видел. Но кто знает, что им вдруг понадобилось, - пожал плечами лорд.  
Ева вдруг истерично расхохоталась и принялась натягивать пальто Уилла, не в состоянии попасть в рукав, пока Том не помог ей. Она затянула пояс и посмотрела на Блейка.  
\- Я ухожу. Мне плевать, даже если мост подо мной провалится. Лучше я вплавь доберусь до деревни, где нормальные люди живут, а не психопат с полным набором призраков в доме, - она взглянула на Тома так, словно это была его вина, что к ней заявились все эти потусторонние визитеры, и перевела выжидающий взгляд на Уилла.  
\- Ева, ради Бога, будь благоразумной. Хочешь, спи со мной в комнате, только пожалуйста, не надо драмы. Я ужасно устал, меня разбудили вопли на весь дом, и теперь вы оба утверждаете, что в доме призраки. Их не существует. Пора уже признать это. Я иду спать. – он развернулся и пошел вверх по лестнице. Ева, ахнув от такого предательства, в свою очередь хлопнула парадной дверью и сбежала из поместья. Уилл выжидающе замер на ступеньках, предполагая, что та дойдет до конца аллеи и повернет назад.  
\- Она не вернется, - подал голос Том, зная, что никакая сила не заставит ее вернуться в дом, из которого ей удалось вырваться. – Дай Бог, она благополучно доберется до деревни и ей дадут комнату в пабе. Доброй ночи, Уилл. И спасибо, что разбудил.  
Он обошел кровавое пятно на полу и стал подниматься по лестнице, минуя замершего Блейка, все ожидавшего возвращения Евы. Том ужасно устал, его мучили отголоски собственного кошмара, и он не хотел забивать себе голову дурацкой выходкой дома. Пообещав себе подумать обо всем этом утром, он вернулся в свою спальню и улегся в постель, надеясь, что не проснется, даже если вокруг него соберется молчаливая толпа.

Утром Том ощущал себя каким-то обессиленным. Словно его опустошили, как бутылку вина, выцедив последние капли. Он долго лежал в постели, прислушиваясь к себе, отыскивая отголоски боли или кошмаров. Но все было тихо, так же, как и во всем доме, словно он был один. Скорее всего, так и было – не мог же Уилл вчера ночью действительно позволить Еве одной в темноте добираться до деревни?  
Лорд сел на кровати, спустив ноги на пол, и даже слабо улыбнулся. Снова один, а значит – никакой суеты и беспокойства, блаженное одиночество, тишина и покой. Дом тихонько скрипел чем-то внизу, в кухне, сытый и довольный вчерашней выходкой. Настолько довольный, что даже трубы в ванной были горячие, а не еле-еле теплые, как обычно.  
Решив воспользоваться случаем, Том набрал полную ванну горячей воды и остановился перед зеркальным шкафчиком, где до сих пор стояли полупустые склянки с ароматизированной солью, маслами, сушеными травами и прочими туалетными принадлежностями. Он достал новый кусок мыла, приятно пахнувший лавандой и хвоей, и оставил другие богатства томиться в темноте и ожидании.  
От ванны валил пар, прогревая холодный воздух ванной комнаты, по которой гуляло гулкое эхо от пустоты. В ней ничего не осталось от прежней роскошной обстановки, на скамье для ног примостилось полотенце и зеркало для бритья.  
Горячая вода была божьим благословением. Том был готов нежиться в ней часами, если бы та не остывала. Он помнил лечебные термальные источники в Бате, где он лечил колено, и теперь даже сожалел, что не остался там подольше. От тепла колено перестало ныть, холод в груди растворился, но бодрости не прибавилось. Лорд откинул голову на свернутое валиком полотенце, висящее на бортике, расслабился и замер, слушая тишину. Трубы перестали гудеть, из крана изредка срывалась капля-другая с тихим плеском, оставляя круги. Постепенно он сползал в воду все ниже и ниже, глаза его закрывались, а уши не слышали ничего за толщей воды.  
Наверное, это была бы приятная смерть. Тихий сон в теплой воде, спокойствие и нега, переходящая в забвение. Но скользнув на дно, лорд рванулся обратно, едва сделал очередной неосторожный вдох, и раскашлялся, перегнувшись через бортик. Успокоившись и придя в себя, он выругался и взялся за мыло, решив больше не расслабляться в таких опасных местах.  
Одевшись, он причесал еще слегка влажные волосы и взглянул в зеркало, отметив, что выглядит куда хуже, чем несколько дней назад. Очень бледный, с заострившимся лицом и ввалившимися глазами, обведенными темными кругами. Определенно, гости не пошли ему на пользу.  
Но все же внутри него было что-то, что глодало его, словно старую кость, силясь оторвать хоть кусочек. Он словно потерял свое одиночество, вкус к нему, сопутствующее ему состояние покоя и самоудовлетворения. Том вышел на лестницу, на которой темнели засохшие потеки крови, и вдруг замер, осознав кое-что. А если все, чем он жил столько времени, проводя дни в уединении – лишь иллюзия. Самоизоляция, к которой он привык, как куколка к своему кокону, вдруг оказалась разрушенной, и теперь он – мотылек, вылупившийся среди зимы и боящийся расправить мокрые, скомканные крылышки.  
Хватит ли у него сил отправиться в опасный полет к свету? Он стоял и размышлял, пораженный этим осознанием какой-то…потери? И неизвестно, сколько бы он так простоял, если бы не уловил тонкий аромат свежезаваренного кофе.  
Там, среди кухни, он увидел Уилла, замершего с кофейником в руке. Действительно, выглядело это странно, но едва ли кто-нибудь не испугался бы лорда, ворвавшегося в кухню, словно за ним гнались адские псы. Они стояли и глупо смотрели друг на друга, пока Блейк первым не взял себя в руки.  
\- Доброе утро. Кофе? – Предложил он, показав на кофейник и чашки на столе. Том кивнул и сел на свое место, удивленно глядя на Уилла.  
\- Вы не уехали, - констатировал он.  
\- А куда я бы поехал среди ночи, когда машина, сломанная стоит у моста, который к тому же аварийный? – резонно заметил он, занимаясь завтраком.  
\- А Ева? – Уточнил Том, наливая в чашку кофе.  
\- Я сходил утром к мосту, староста сказал, что она остановилась в пабе и собирается уехать ближайшим поездом. Я передал кое-какие ее вещи и деньги, ведь ушла-то она в моем пальто почти на голое тело. Ах да, еще кое-что. Вчера обрушилась башня.  
Том тут же подавился и вытаращил глаза на Уилла.  
\- Как обрушилась? – кашляя, спросил он. А потом стремглав бросился через кухонную дверь наружу, во двор, огибая крыло поместья и едва не споткнулся о рассыпавшиеся по высохшему газону камни.  
Уилл был прав – башни, где он любил сидеть, где они столкнулись ночью с Евой – больше не было. Несколько тяжелых плит остались наверху, весьма неустойчивые и готовые рухнуть вниз в любую минуту. Тяжелое строение взрыло землю, наполовину рассыпавшись и расколовшись. Том бы уверен, она обрушилась в тот момент, когда Уилл поставил ему шах, и ладьей пришлось пожертвовать, чтобы спасти короля. Именно тогда дом содрогнулся.  
Отойдя подальше, он взглянул на фасад, который пошел глубокими трещинами, уходящими в фундамент, и понял, что дому приходит конец. Это была смертельная рана, от которой они оба не могли оправиться. Все встало на свои места. Вот почему дом стал пугать Еву, посылая ей орды мертвецов, почему сам Том ощущал себя хуже, чем когда-либо. Все рушилось, осыпаясь песком времени через узкое горлышко часов вечности, которые больше никогда не перевернутся, чтобы начать все заново.

Вместе с утратой башни и пониманием ситуации, к Тому пришло что-то, что толком описать он и не мог. Это могло бы быть смирением, но едва ли было им в полной мере. Решив не мучить себя поисками нужного определения, он просто сказал себе, что мотылек расправил крылышки и отправился в полет, и только Бог знает, когда и где он оборвется.  
Он был рад, что это время он проведет с Уиллом. По крайней мере, его часть. Нельзя сказать, что у него были важные незавершенные дела или что-то такое, но всегда приятно знать, что ты успел попрощаться с привычными и дорогими вещами, которых осталось не так уж много.  
Поэтому он собирался в полной мере насладиться и прерванным завтраком, и приятной беседой, и чтением утренней газеты, про которую не забыл Уилл.  
Но если Том принял такое положение вещей, то дом явно не собирался этого делать. Пока они сидели в кухне, дверь, ведущая на черную лестницу, открылась, и откуда-то сверху по ступенькам скатился давно потерянный и забытый красный мячик. Блейк, которому досталась половина газеты, недоуменно взглянул на подкатившийся к нему шар и поднял его.  
\- Откуда он здесь? – спросил он у Тома и тот лишь махнул рукой.  
\- Бросьте его обратно, дети заберут его, - посоветовал он, и увидел, что лицо Уилла вытягивается.  
\- О каких детях вы говорите? – На всякий случай уточнил он.  
\- О тех, что играют наверху, в детской. Одной из любимых забав было пустить мячик по черной лестнице – она винтовая. И смотреть, как он скатывается вниз. Бросьте его и услышите, как они придут за ним.  
Блейк с ошеломленным видом повиновался, и шарик покатился обратно в раскрытую дверь. И он мог поклясться, что услышал топот маленьких ножек и смешки, которых здесь просто не могло быть. Он встал, чтобы посмотреть, но дверь тут же захлопнулась перед его носом, и он долго тряс ручку, прежде чем та поддалась. А смех затихал уже на чердаке.  
\- Хотите подняться и посмотреть? Они любят, когда с ними играют. Я иногда прихожу к ним, и мы играем в солдатиков или еще во что-нибудь, - безмятежно предложил Том, глядя как Уилл бледнеет.  
\- Очень смешно, - кривовато улыбнулся он. – Бессмысленные шутки, я не Ева, чтобы повестись на подобное. Прогуляться не хотите? Последние погожие деньки, судя по всему. Стоит пользоваться моментом.  
Том настаивать не стал, и согласился на прогулку, тем более что колено пока его не беспокоило.  
Уилл заметно посвежел, когда они вышли из поместья и отправились бродить по окрестностям, куда не было хода призракам и воспоминаниям старого дома. В небе носились вороны, целая стая хрипло каркала, то и дело меняя направление.  
\- Можете их сосчитать? – попросил Том, несколько раз сбившись. Уилл прикрыл глаза ладонью от тусклого солнца, пробивающегося сквозь тучи.  
\- Их одиннадцать. А почему вы спросили? – поинтересовался он, глядя на лорда, довольно быстро идущего рядом и почти не хромающего, но все же опиравшегося на трость.  
\- Старая привычка, старая считалка. Это традиция, согласно которой пересчитывают ворон, и трактуют то, что означает их число согласно детскому стишку.  
\- И что означают одиннадцать ворон? – С улыбкой поинтересовался Уилл.  
\- Они означают, что скоро придет любовь, - ответил он и пересказал ему значения всех остальных чисел от единицы и до двенадцати.  
\- Вы действительно в это верите? – Уилл не собирался так просто сдаваться.  
\- Да, еще не было такого, чтобы вороны меня подвели. Мы, англичане, вообще склонны доверять воронам. Знаете же о воронах, что живут в Тауэре? Согласно легенде, когда все вороны улетят, Англия падет. Поэтому у всех них подрезаны крылья. Небольшая гарантия безопасности, - рассмеялся он.  
\- Наверное, ужасно тяжело жить с таким количеством предрассудков, - ухмыльнулся Уилл и они, обойдя парк кругом, повернули к дому.  
\- То, что вы сегодня видели – не предрассудки. Поверьте мне, оно действительно есть, и не стоит бояться или уверять себя, что это игры вашего сознания, - спокойно и уверенно сказал Том, взявшись за локоть Блейка, чтобы было удобнее идти.  
Тот ничего не сказал в ответ и до поместья они шли в молчании, и каждый размышлял о своем.

В числе прочих дел, которые Том собирался сделать, значился такой пункт, как просмотр фотографий. В пустой и пыльной библиотеке почти не осталось книг, но два больших семейных фотоальбома в кожаных переплетах остались на полках. Возле окна подоконник был превращен в кушетку, хоть та уже была потертой и пыльной, но смотреть там альбомы было куда удобнее, чем в кресле. Том с удовольствием пересматривал снимки, где сначала были запечатлены строгие, печальные люди, вынужденные долго стоять перед камерой. Этот альбом он любил не слишком, предпочитая ему второй – который начинался с семейных фотографий и свадебных снимков его родителей. Куда более живые, хоть и редкие с течением времени моменты. Фотографа приглашали на дни рождения, Рождество, крестины, запечатлевая все семейство разом.  
Они были тут, все рядом, радостные и улыбчивые, и он был там с ними, и в то же время Тому казалось, что на снимках кто-то другой.  
Сидя у окна, он не видел, как в библиотеке сгущались сумерки, короткий световой день быстро подходил к концу. Он не услышал, как Уилл вошел в библиотеку, а тот не увидел его, полускрытого пыльной портьерой. Блейк по привычке подошел к креслу у камина, в котором кто-то сидел и положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Как насчет продолжения партии, друг мой? – Поинтересовался он, обходя широкий подлокотник и наконец-то взглянув на того, кто сидел в кресле. Но там был вовсе не Том. Печальный мужчина, сжимавший руки на гарде шпаги, взглянул на него и что-то ответил, но изо рта у него заструилась кровь, и Уилл отпрянул, увидев жуткую рану на животе. Он ударился о второе кресло и чуть не опрокинул его, и этот звук привлек внимание Тома.  
\- Мистер Блейк? – позвал он, отойдя от окна, и тот обернулся с полным ужаса лицом.  
\- Не стоит пугаться, все хорошо. Это всего лишь мой предок, трагически погибший во время гражданской войны в Англии. Это было почти три века назад, он не сделает вам ничего плохого. Вот видите, он уже уходит.  
Блейку казалось, что шея у него деревянная, так трудно было ее повернуть, но когда он посмотрел в кресло, то было пустым. Он не знал, что сказать, как оправдаться, как объяснить то, что он увидел. И увидел ли вообще.  
\- Думаю, вам не помешает бокал вина. Подождите меня здесь, я сейчас вернусь, - вздохнув, попросил Том. Он видел, что Уилл хотел что-то сказать, возможно, это был даже первый инстинктивный порыв умолять что-то вроде «Не бросайте меня здесь одного!». Но Уилл уселся в кресло, так глубоко, словно хотел врасти в него, и вцепился в подлокотники, давая понять, что если он и двинется отсюда куда-то, то только вместе с креслом.

Спуск в подвал оказался таким же тяжелым, как и в прошлый раз. И дело было не столько в негнувшемся колене, сколько в ступенях, которые серьезно пострадали от разрушения башни. Глубокие трещины пролегли по стенам и сводам винного погреба, и было очевидно, что тот может обрушиться в любой момент, сложившись внутрь, как карточный домик. Даже лишняя минута, проведенная здесь, могла оказаться роковой.  
Томас забрал последнюю бутылку из шкафа, и принялся карабкаться вверх, слушая, как отчаянно хрустит нога, когда на нее приходился вес тела. Дверь за собой он закрыл как можно более аккуратно, захватил из буфета два бокала и штопор, и вернулся в библиотеку.  
Уилл сидел с закрытыми глазами, следуя старому как мир, детскому принципу: если ты не видишь, то и тебя не видят. Впрочем, в библиотеке было пусто, никто не пришел его навестить.  
\- Я здесь. Можем продолжить партию, это поможет вам отвлечься, - сообщил Том, опускаясь в кресло напротив, в то самое, где истекал кровью печальный мужчина со шпагой. Лорд невозмутимо подбросил в камин полено и стер пыль с этикетки бутылки.  
\- Последняя из моих запасов. Даже рад, что выпью ее не в одиночестве. Говорят, год был исключительно хороший, - он открыл бутылку, поднес пробку к носу и вдохнул, прикрыв глаза и на время отставил вино, дав ему подышать, а сам принялся изучать доску, хотя и без того прекрасно помнил, на чем они остановились. Да и как можно об этом забыть, если поражение ладьи стало равносильно смертельному удару, из-за которого из него, Томаса, по капле вытекает жизнь.

Вино пили без тостов, молча, но медленно и со вкусом. А вот на доске кипел бой, беспощадный, жесткий, который Том мог бы назвать мясорубкой – прилепившееся с войны словечко, емкое, но удивительно верное. Пожалуй, это было даже сюрреалистично, как двое внешне очень спокойных мужчин выплескивают эмоции на доску, стараясь раздавить соперника.  
Уилла можно было понять. За фасадом напускного спокойствия происходило нечто ужасное – рушилась и старалась удержаться на остатках здравого смысла вся система мировоззрения. В ней никогда не было места ничему необъяснимому, только то, что можно было понять, измерить, увидеть собственными глазами. И вот оказывалось так, что верить своим глазам и чужим рассказам уже нельзя. Потому что это был полнейший абсурд. Может быть, он тоже заболел? Как и Ева? Сошел с ума, да так, что даже не заметил?  
Том наблюдал за ним, поражаясь его нечитаемому лицу, замкнутому выражению, полной сдержанности и контролю над собой, хотя в воздухе едва ли не искрило от того, каких усилий Блейку это стоило. Из него вышел бы отличный игрок в покер с такими задатками. Едва ли в казино происходят хотя бы в половину такие странные вещи как здесь.  
Фигуры разменивались стремительно, ходы были быстрые и решительные, уже не было вчерашней ленивой расслабленности, наслаждения ходом игры, целью стал шах и мат. Пешки, ферзи, уцелевшие конь и ладья устраивали дуэли, меняли расстановку сил в побоище, и, в конце концов, результат этой яростной партии обескуражил обоих.  
Вечный шах. Доска опустела, сражение кончилось, павших унесли с поля. В противоположных углах остались только короли и слоны, которые никогда не смогли бы пересечься, как бы сильно не старались.  
Такого исхода Том не ожидал, и растерянно рассмеялся, поняв, что серьезно недооценил противника. Уилл в свою очередь забыл о терзавших его мыслях и сомнениях и вглядывался в доску, анализируя ходы.  
Том разлил по бокалам остатки вина и поднял свой, провозглашая первый и последний на сегодня тост.  
\- За вечный шах. Это была хорошая игра, мой друг.

Сны Уиллу снились тревожные, полные смутных и путанных образов, которые ускользали от него прежде, чем он мог поймать их и осознать. То ли так действовало выпитое вино, то ли увиденное и услышанное, во что он запрещал себе верить. И из-за этого конфликта рационального с эмоциональным он плохо спал.  
Проснувшись как от толчка, он открыл глаза, лежа в старомодной, огромной постели с пыльным пологом, все еще не до конца освободившись от власти сновидений, туманивших разум. Это было приятное нахождение на грани яви и сна, когда слаще всего закрыть глаза и вернуться в объятия Морфея, и поэтому поначалу чужие прикосновения он воспринял как продолжение грез.  
Руки скользили по его телу, сначала с одного бока, потом с другого, вдруг еще одна пара рук весьма ощутимо прошлась по внутренней стороне бедер, разводя ноги в стороны, а тяжелое и вполне реальное тело прижалось к нему, скользя, словно клубок змей.  
Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел, что на постели кроме него находятся три женщины. По одной с каждой стороны, а третья устроилась между его ног, и с томной улыбкой оглаживала его пах, стянув одеяло к чертовой матери.  
Сладкий шепоток и смешки вливались в уши, пахло цветочными духами, тяжело и сладко – душными лилиями, какими-то пряностями и мускусом. С женщин сыпалась пудра, волосы были уложены в прически вековой давности, к тому же хорошо растрепанные, словно дамы успели неплохо повеселиться. И все были в разной степени обнажены, а та, что терлась о член Уилла, словно кошка, и вовсе ограничилась драгоценностями.  
Одурманенный запахами и звуками, не разобравшись в происходящем, Уилл на миг позволил себе забыться, отдаться в умелые руки, подставиться под поцелуи, и едва не увяз во всем этом, словно в трясине, затягивающей в себя медленно и неотвратимо.  
Тела под руками были холодными, женщины просили согреть их, словно пили из него тепло и силу, и в какой-то момент все встало на свои места, и Уилл принялся яростно отбиваться от них. Так просто эта дьявольская троица сдаваться не собиралась и практически пригвоздила его к постели, навалившись всем весом.  
Блейк разглядел их поближе, увидел на шее одной из них прикрытый бархоткой след от удавки, у второй на запястьях чернели раны, а от третьей сильно пахло горьким миндалем.  
Все его ночные гостьи были давно мертвы, и все так же жаждали забавы, найдя беззащитную жертву сладко спящей в постели, где они привыкли к оргиям и прелюбодеяниям.  
Рванувшись из последних сил, Уиллу все-таки удалось свалить с постели одну, и скатиться кубарем следом. К его удивлению они не бросились в погоню, они сбились в клубок на кровати, среди подушек и смятых простыней и звали его к себе, рыдая и умоляя, протягивая руки и обещая неземные наслаждения.  
Трясущимися руками Блейк нашарил ручку двери и сбежал в коридор, а оттуда в единственное место, казавшееся ему сейчас безопасным – в комнату лорда Томаса. Он яростно забарабанил в нее, надеясь, что тот проснется и позволит ему остаться. Когда тот появился на пороге, уставший, но явно не поднятый с постели, Уилл только выпалил:  
\- Там, в моей комнате, там три женщины, я не знаю, откуда они взялись, но они явно…- он не закончил, не в силах произнести свою страшную догадку.  
\- Мертвы, - за него закончил Том, пропуская его в свою спальню и закрывая за ним дверь.  
\- Значит, оно и в самом деле так? Я не схожу с ума, Ева не выдумала то, что пришло в комнату к ней…- Уилл уселся перед камином и обхватил голову руками. Лорд остановился с ним рядом, положив руку ему на плечо.  
\- Успокойтесь, прошу. Это были Распутные Тройняшки. Дейзи, Мэриголд и Лили. Они всегда все делали втроем, и к несчастью, влюбились в одного и того же мужчину, который в итоге отказал каждой из них. Младшую, Лили, задушила Дейзи. Мэриголд в свою очередь отравила Дейзи, а потом вскрыла себе вены. Так их и нашли. Они втроем пришли в этот мир, втроем из него же и ушли, - рассказал их короткую и жуткую историю лорд, так запросто, словно прочитал события светской хроники в газете.  
\- А тот мужчина? – зачем-то спросил Уилл, хотя его это толком и не интересовало.  
\- Он вообще не любил женщин, - ответил Том, присаживаясь на подранную оттоманку, стоявшую рядом.  
\- Все дело в доме. Это не совсем призраки, нет, я так не думаю, - начал Том, потерев подбородок. – Поместье просто помнит все, что здесь когда-либо случилось, и время от времени оно показывает отдельные эпизоды, словно огромный кинопроектор. Только вот это очень реалистичные воспоминания, и чаще всего не самые приятные, такие, как самоубийство герцогини, - продолжил он, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Уилла, и понимая, что тот, по сути, смирился с происходящим, окончательно утратив веру в то, что все поддается объяснению. И Том решил, что это единственный его шанс на исповедь, впервые за много-много лет. Он всегда, каждую свою жизнь хранил свою тайну, был с ней один на один, и очень устал от этой ноши.  
\- Уилл, прошу вас, выслушайте меня внимательно, все, что я вам скажу. Решите потом, верить мне или нет, но я прошу только о возможности доверить вам то, что я не мог доверить никому и никогда. Просто не перебивайте меня и слушайте, - попросил он, и дождавшись кивка, принялся изливать ему душу.  
Уиллу казалось, что пока он слушает этот рассказ, за спиной Тома выстраивается толпа мертвецов, и каждый из них проглядывает сквозь лицо лорда, которое вроде бы оставалось прежним, и в то же время неуловимо менялось. Он видел мудрые и усталые глаза воина, вернувшегося из Третьего крестового похода, видел там глаза заговорщиков, убийц, интриганов, простых семьянинов и честных людей, видел печальный взгляд мужчины, явившегося ему в библиотеке. Толпа редела, и наконец не осталось никого, кроме самого лорда Томаса Холла, последнего из рода, глубокого старика двадцати с небольшим лет.  
Ночь прошла, унеся с собой все страхи, которые успели овладеть Уиллом, но скорее так подействовал его рассказ, совершенно не укладывающийся в голове, но искренний и правдивый. Что сказать лорду Блейк не знал, и не был уверен, что нужно вообще что-то говорить.  
В окна заглядывало серое, робкое утро, сквозь тучи пробивалось солнце, потихоньку нарастал птичий гомон последних стай, улетавших на юг, кажется, это были припозднившиеся ласточки.  
Том, видя смятение и растерянность, усталость Уилла, не придумал ничего лучше кроме как уложить его спать, чтобы дать его разуму свыкнуться с новыми знаниями, которые лорд взвалил на него. Так что тот безропотно улегся в постель Тома, молча и очень внимательно посмотрел на него, а потом крепко уснул, чтобы проснуться только под вечер.

Дом был полон людей. Откуда-то лилась музыка, раздавался женский смех, разговоры, звон бокалов и хлопки пробок от шампанского. Пахло оранжерейными цветами, фруктами и жарким, которое только что принесли из кухни. Слуги невидимками скользили в толпе, обновляя напитки, открывая новые бутылки вина, исполняя мелкие поручения. Дамы сверкали туалетами, шелестели платьями, кокетничали, сплетничали и всячески развлекались, а джентльмены были рады им угодить.  
Том стоял на верхней галерее, одетый в парадную форму – короткий мундир ярко-красного цвета, отделанный тесьмой на обшлагах и брюки с лампасами того же цвета. На лацкане тускло поблескивали несколько медалей, а белые перчатки он держал в руках, наблюдая за шумным весельем внизу.  
С домом происходило что-то странное с самого утра, то и дело появлялись люди, и с каждой минутой их становилось все больше. Все приемы и вечеринки словно соединились в один большой праздник, и гости не замечали, что кто-то едва помещается в своем кринолине на диване, один осыпает соседа пудрой с парика, а другой щеголяет во фраке или смокинге. Тесные корсеты соседствовали с платьями времен Наполеона, но это никому не мешало, все веселились, как могли, и не обращали внимания на такие мелочи.  
Трудно было сказать, что они праздновали, танцуя в бальной зале, угощаясь десертами в столовой и упиваясь шампанским. В малой гостиной шумно играли в покер и бридж, ставя на кон драгоценности, коней и дома. Сладковато пахло опиумным дымом и чуть-чуть тленом.  
Не удивительно, что такая суматоха разбудила наконец Уилла и тот выглянул на лестницу, по которой уже начали подниматься гости, уединяясь в переходах галерей, балконов и альковов. Том подошел к нему и тронул за плечо. Тот обернулся, но страха в его глазах уже не было, только интерес и удивление.  
\- Вам стоит переодеться во что-то более приличное. Мы приглашены, - сообщил ему лорд.  
\- У меня нет с собой ничего подходящего, - пожал плечами Блейк.  
\- Вам подойдет мой смокинг, идемте. Нет ничего хуже, чем появиться на вечере, одетым неподобающим образом, - сказал Том, проведя его в свою старую гардеробную, где раньше безраздельно царил и властвовал его камердинер. В шкафу, сильно пахнувшем лавандой и чем-то еще, висел один единственный наряд, к которому полагалась накрахмаленная сорочка и кушак, и много чего еще.  
Том помог Блейку переодеться, проследил, чтобы все было, как положено, прошелся щеткой по плечам идеально севшего костюма и отступил на шаг.  
\- Ну, вот и вам досталось немного британского лоска, - он поправил его галстук и повел за собой, вниз, в шумную толпу гостей, разгулявшихся вовсю.

Уилл бывал на многих вечеринках, но подобной еще не встречал. Он никогда не видел таких роскошных мужчин и женщин, такой свободы, распущенности, разврата, творящегося в одном месте, пропитывая его собой, своим запахом и вкусом. Его трогали, обнимали, пытались поцеловать, залезть в штаны, звали за собой, поили шампанским и пытались увести танцевать. Он боялся потерять в этой толпе лорда, но тот ярким красным пятном был своеобразным ориентиром, и только наблюдал, как толпа кружит и затягивает Уилла. Ему казалось, что он попал в водоворот, потерял ход времени, ощущение пространства. Людское море, жаждущее разорвать его на кусочки от любви – вот что это было такое. Очень скоро стало так жарко, что нечем было дышать, а вокруг люди то яростно, то нежно срывали друг с друга одежду, задирали юбки и расстегивали ширинки, и огромный, украшенный треснувшими зеркалами бальный зал превратился в бесконечную оргию, где тут и там совокуплялись, трахались, занимались любовью люди, которых давно не было на свете.  
И Блейк и Том одновременно были среди них, но были отрезаны от них. Тонкая грань не была пересечена, тут дом оказался бессилен. Да, их окружала толпа, фонившая сексом так, что воздух дрожал, как марево в пустыне в полдень. Им обоим нужно было выбраться отсюда, пока они не получили слишком большую дозу отравляющего разум яда. Уилл оказался беспомощен, он боялся наступить на кого-то, пробраться через людей казалось невозможным, но Томас, стоявший у противоположной стены, отставил бокал и двинулся через людское море, точно ледокол, прокладывая себе путь.  
На нем уже не было галстука, половину пуговиц оборвали жаждущие, цеплявшиеся за него, точно пиявки, в слепой жажде получить хоть чуть-чуть, урвать хоть глоточек. Том добрался до Уилла, растрепанного и выглядевшего точь-в-точь, как наркоман, получивший первый приход. Безумный и дикий взгляд, растрепанные волосы, сорванный камербанд, галстук и манишка, на рубашке не хватало пуговиц. Лорд взял его за руку, потянул к себе, выводя из ловушки, в которую он попал, ощутил ледяные руки, хотя тому явно было жарко – щеки были красные, губы пересохшие, а волосы слиплись от пота.  
В холле дышалось уже куда легче, и обессиленный Блейк привалился к груди лорда, тяжело дыша и ощущая себя так, словно его, тонущего, вытащили из сосущей глубины.  
Их обоих еще не отпустило от того дурмана, которым накрыло в зале, и им казалось, что нет ничего проще и естественнее, чем поддаться тем желаниям, которые бродили в их головах. Они потянулись друг к другу одновременно, неловко столкнувшись лбами, и мешая друг другу носами, поворачивая головы в одну и ту же сторону, пока Том не поймал лицо Уилла и не сжал его в ладонях, целуя его так, как ему хотелось – жадно и жестко, стукаясь зубами и получая ощутимые укусы в ответ.  
Не осталось ничего, кроме желания, острой похоти, огнем бежавшей по жилам и заставляющей зажимать друг друга в углах, перехватывая инициативу, борясь за главенство, определяя, кто ведущий, а кто ведомый. Том ощутимо приложился спиной и затылком об опору лестницы, и сполна расплатился за это, толкнув Уилла на ступеньки, тут же прижавшись к нему, навалившись сверху, вжавшись членом в небольшие, аккуратные ягодицы, обтянутые тонкой тканью брюк. Он услышал собственный приглушенный полустон-полурык, вырвавшийся у него в тот момент. Блейк тяжело дышал под ним, а потом вывернулся и пополз наверх, спотыкаясь на самой площадке и помогая подняться, точнее – почти рванув на ноги Тома, забывшего и о колене, и о здравом смысле.  
По иронии судьбы, свободной от людей комнатой была та, которую занимала раньше Ева. Там они молча и быстро раздевались, мешая друг другу и безжалостно обходясь что с парадной формой, что со смокингом.  
Полчаса назад Уилл, такой же голый, как и сейчас, почему-то не вызывал никакого отклика ни в душе, ни в штанах Тома, а сейчас вид узких бедер, стройных ног и стоявшего члена порождал одно желание – завалить американца на постель и трахать его до изнеможения.  
Тот не страдал ложным смущением, уселся на край постели и широко расставил ноги, демонстративно лаская себя, гоняя кулак по члену и неотрывно смотрел на Тома, с такой жаждой и поволокой, словно не трахался вечность. Том подошел к Блейку, запустил руку в волосы и потянул его голову к себе, надавливая на затылок и ясно давая понять, чего ему хочется. А Уилл в свою очередь тут же обхватил губами головку его члена и скользнул дальше, пытаясь взять глубже, приноравливаясь, привыкая и находя свой ритм. Не сказать, что он был опытным в этом деле, но явно делал это не впервые. Том направлял его и в итоге они оба неплохо подладились друг под друга, и Блейк не забывал отдрачивать себе, постанывая с членом во рту.  
На какое-то время Том позволил себе расслабиться, насладиться минетом, но это только усилило желание, а мысли о тугой, горячей заднице вытеснили все другие. Он потянул Блейка за волосы назад, заставляя с громким чмоком выпустить член изо рта и запрокинуть голову, взглянуть на лорда.  
\- Перевернись, - коротко скомандовал он, и сопроводил это напутственным шлепком по заднице, когда тот встал на четвереньки и устроился, выпятив зад и ткнувшись лицом в подушки, наблюдая за Томом одним глазом.  
На прикроватном столике осталась куча мелочей, забытых Евой, среди которых была баночка кольдкрема, который вполне годился для других целей. Притертая аптечная крышка поддалась не сразу, а потом с тихим звяканьем укатилась под кровать.  
Блейк нетерпеливо поскуливал в подушку, не в силах убрать руку от члена, и даже выставленное напоказ отверстие то и дело сокращалось, действуя на Тома как магнит. Он не удержался, огладил выставленную задницу и куснул ягодицу, с наслаждением впиваясь в нее зубами и слыша полный боли и неожиданности вскрик. Он отстранился, глядя на лиловеющий след от зубов и занялся делом, широким мазком нанося крем между половинок и пока массируя, отвлекая, но не тратя время зря.  
Том убрал руку Уилла с члена и занялся им сам, параллельно растягивая тугую, горячую дырку, медленно, но верно добавляя пальцы и разводя их в стороны, подстраивая Блейка под себя. Сердце молотом бухало где-то в ушах, отзываясь на скулеж из подушек, который только возбуждал его еще сильнее, вынуждая бросить к чертовой матери подготовку, наскоро смазать член и вставить сразу на всю длину, задыхаясь от горячей узости Уилла.  
Немного времени им понадобилось, чтобы привыкнуть, найти нужный ритм, темп, угол. Они прилаживались, возясь по кровати, сбросив на пол подушки и свезя в кучу простыни, пока Том не перехватил Уилла за талию, прижимая к себе и заставляя упереться в изголовье, которое сначала скрипело, а потом ритмично колотилось об стенку. Кровать качалась, осыпая их обоих пылью с полога и подвывая хриплым стонам и их сбитому дыханию. Влажные хлопки мокрых от пота тел, задушенные стоны и тихие вскрики – это было куда приятнее слушать, чем тонкие, театральные стоны женщин, разливающихся соловьями внизу. Честный и довольно скорый оргазм – был приятным и долгим, ни одному из них не пришлось притворяться. Том кончил первым, оставив еще один укус на загривке Уилла, еще пару раз инстинктивно двинувшись в него, а потом помог кончить ему, перевернув и потянув его к себе, обхватив ладонью его член.  
Только потом их потихоньку начало отпускать, когда они оба развалились на разворошенной постели, остывая и успокаивая дыхание. Наверное, нужно было что-то сказать, но совершенно не хотелось – на это даже не было сил. Когда Уилл все же собрался с духом, повернул голову к лорду, то он увидел, что Том спит, ткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя и едва слышно дыша.  
Как назло, Уиллу спать совсем не хотелось, он ведь проспал целый день, и секс не настолько вымотал его, чтобы вот так отключиться, даже не прикрывшись. Он лежал, некоторое время прислушиваясь к себе, и ощущая полузабытую тянущую боль в заднице, и то, как из него вытекает сперма и смазка, подсыхая между бедер. И уже потом он понял, что в доме тоже все стихло. Ни музыки, ни голосов, ни звуков оргии. Ничего. Тишина. Дом замер, даже не скрипел ни одной балкой, не шелестел ни единой занавеской. Кроме них двоих там никого не было.  
Пойти голышом в библиотеку оказалось опрометчивой идеей. В разгар вечеринки в доме было нечем дышать, а сейчас все выстыло так, что пол под ногами был холоднее снега. Нигде не горели лампы, потухли все камины. Библиотека казалась пустой, гулкой и неуютной. Но книга, которую он хотел взять почитать еще вчера, лежала на своем месте. Уилл сунул ее подмышку и почти бегом вернулся в теплую комнату, в постель к Тому, который даже не пошевелился за те несколько минут. Блейк укрыл его пледом, вернул на кровать подушку и сунул ее себе под спину. Сделав газовую лампу поярче, он устроился поудобнее, уделяя особое внимание заду, и раскрыл книгу на первой странице.  
«Счастливый принц и другие сказки» зашелестели страницами и скрасили бессонную ночь, и последней сказкой, которую под утро дочитал Уилл, было «Кентервилльское привидение». Ему было и смешно, и грустно, и жаль бедное привидение, и он проникся еще большей жалостью к лорду, тихо спавшему рядом. Отложив книгу на столик, Уилл прижался к Тому сзади, провел кончиками пальцев по плечу, а потом устроился головой на его спине и наконец-то уснул, крепко и глубоко.

Поезд, следовавший в Лондон, уходил через сорок минут. На станции было пусто - раннее утро выходного дня. Сонный кассир, увидев, кто перед ним, всполошился и был крайне удивлен, услышав, что билет требуется в один конец. Но никак комментировать это не стал, хоть и было видно, что того буквально разрывает от любопытства. Том поблагодарил, взял билет, сдачу, поднял с пола свой небольшой саквояж, в котором не было ничего кроме кожаного несессера и смены одежды. Он дошел до платформы, сел на скамеечку и стал ждать. Это он умел лучше всего.  
Утром он проснулся не один, и уже только этот факт привел его в замешательство, граничащее с сумасшествием. Он вспомнил, что вчера произошло, и не знал, сожалеть ему или радоваться. Было ясно только одно – оправдываться и искать неуклюжие слова ему не хотелось. То, что произошло – было, безусловно, приятно, и сказать по правде – этого Тому остро не хватало. Человеческого тепла, близости, удовольствия, которое приносит секс. Пусть он был продиктован похотью, в нем не было ни капли любви, но возможно что-то вроде дружеского участия.  
Он тут же сам рассмеялся над этой мыслью. Секс с дружеским участием – это что-то новое. И лишенное права на существование, так как большего идиотизма выдумать было нельзя.  
Чувствовал он себя хуже, чем вчера, и понимал, что виноват в этом дом. Он тянул из него все соки, отыскивая новые и новые источники, чтобы восстановить силы. Он попробовал страх, но быстро выжрал и израсходовал весь запас. Ни Том, ни Уилл его не боялись, и он нашел новый способ, подпитываясь сексом. На сколько ему этого хватит, Том не знал, и даже не хотел знать.  
Кроме того, Том понимал, что ему осталось недолго. То, что произошло вчера, было лишь мнимым улучшением, которое предшествует мучительной агонии – такое он видел много раз в госпитале. Люди начинали уверять всех, что здоровы и скоро окончательно поправятся. Лежачие больные выходили на прогулку, а потом умирали от внезапной остановки сердца.  
Его пугало лишь одно – навеки остаться привязанным к этому дому. Он устал жить, и не хотел оказаться в ловушке того неведомого, что сейчас вышло из-под контроля и было попросту опасно даже для него самого. Лучше тихая смерть где-нибудь в другом месте, где после не будет ничего кроме забвения. Никаких вечных воспоминаний, как это происходит с бедняжкой герцогиней.  
Наверное, поэтому он ушел. Поднялся с постели, некоторое время смотрел на спящего Уилла, перед которым ощущал смутную вину. Он жил себе спокойно в мире, где не было места никакой чертовщине, где все имело объяснение, и не пыталось сожрать тебя. А он, Том, все изменил. И сделал это именно потому, что в глубине его темной душонки жило эгоистичное желание затащить в этот порочный круг кого-то еще.  
Он ушел, оставив его одного, быстро собрал только необходимые вещи и впервые вышел наружу с твердой уверенностью, что хода назад нет, что он ускользнул незамеченным, пока сытое поместье спало, потеряв бдительность. Ему было жаль своей прошлой жизни. Жаль каждой своей жизни. Дом, который он строил, который он любил, который любил его в ответ, в конечном итоге превратился в искалеченное чудовище, каким был и сам Томас. И, наверное, было самое время подвести итог.  
Он дошел до границы парка и еще раз оглянулся на поместье. Он словно увидел его со стороны, жалкое, израненное, с обрушенной башней и кое-где побитыми стеклами. Парадная дверь осталась открытой, и словно звала его обратно, поэтому он решительно отвернулся и зашагал к мосту так быстро, как только мог, намереваясь успеть на первый утренний поезд.  
Река текла быстро, но уже не так бурно, как раньше. Доски моста были лишь чуть-чуть покрыты водой и немного проседали под весом лорда, а перила поскрипывали на все лады. Но ему не было страшно, он точно знал, что мост не обрушится, и благополучно перешел на ту сторону, никем не замеченный. Староста не дежурил на мосту, почтальон еще не начал свой объезд – велосипед стоял прислоненный к стене почтамта.  
Это было приятно – пройти по тихой утренней деревне, и было бы еще лучше, если бы он мог сесть в поезд и уехать сразу же, без томительного ожидания. Но делать было нечего, а до отправления поезда оставалось еще двадцать минут.

Кассир на станции был человеком, которому следовало бы быть кем-то вроде главной деревенской кумушки. Он всегда все знал, кто и когда приехал, и уехал, один или нет, и главное – зачем и почему. Но более того, он обожал делиться этими новостями, пуская по деревне шепотки и слухи, превращающиеся в сплетни. О внезапном отъезде лорда узнали все, кому это было интересно, спустя десять минут после того, как он купил билет на поезд.  
В паб эта новость пришла уже в таком виде, что лорд сбежал из собственного замка, и вероятно навсегда. Ева, которая тоже собиралась идти на станцию, услышала это от бармена, когда тот пересказывал слух, добавляя от себя, что лорд, видимо, что-то натворил, ведь его гостя с ним не было.  
Женщине стоило большого труда сохранить лицо, она с улыбкой расплатилась за комнату, которую занимала эти дни и попрощалась. Но выйдя из паба, она направилась не на станцию, а к мосту. Все ее внутренности словно сжало кулаком, когда она увидела на той стороне вдалеке брошенный автомобиль, и по мостику она пронеслась как вихрь, наплевав на жалобный стон досок и то, что вода залила ее туфли. Она все же зачем-то осмотрела машину, словно Уилл мог прятаться под ней, бросила там свой чемодан, и бросилась бежать к поместью, смутно ощущая что-то нехорошее.

Уилл проснулся, когда кто-то звал его по имени. И не просто звал, а кричал его имя, и эхо металось по пустому дому, будя его от сытого сна. И дом быстро обнаружил пропажу, замерев и растерянно поскрипывая балками и сыпля на лестницу каменной крошкой.  
Сон как рукой сняло, когда Блейк узнал голос, и он буквально подскочил на кровати, в тот же момент, как дверь в комнату распахнулась. Ева, всклокоченная и раскрасневшаяся, охрипшая, задыхающаяся, смотрела на него диким взглядом, и тот переходил с одного на другое, отмечая детали, которые буквально кричали о том, что происходило в комнате.  
Беспокойство и страх, гнавшие Еву сюда, растворились без следа. На смену им пришло холодное бешенство, затопившее ее до краев, что ей на секунду показалось, что она сейчас задохнется.  
\- Повеселился? – выплюнула она, сощурив глаза. Голос, и без того охрипший от крика и бега, походил на шипение. Она подошла к голому, покрытому следами от укусов и засосов Уиллу и какое-то время рассматривала его, словно увидела, как нечто дорогое ей безвозвратно изуродовали и изувечили. Это была смесь жалости и отвращения, обиды, злости, застилавшей ей глаза.  
\- А он уехал, - хохотнула женщина, и смешок сипло оборвался лишенным голоса выдохом, - Бросил тебя, попользовался и бросил! Ну и как ощущения? Приятно, милый?  
Уилл даже не делал попытки прикрыться, только смотрел на нее снизу-вверх, поначалу без всякого выражения, а потом дернулся, узнав, что лорда в поместье больше нет.  
\- Да, вот так, уехал и все. Вся деревня обсуждает, что же это он так вдруг? Не убил ли гостя часом, ведь тот так и не вернулся, - она подошла совсем близко и коснулась тыльной стороной ладони его щеки, словно в утешающем жесте, - А дура Ева бросилась сюда, чтобы узнать, что такое произошло. И что же она видит? – тихо, словно рассказывая сказку, говорила она, гладя Блейка по лицу.  
\- А видит она, что ее жених превратился в шлюху! Лег под другого мужика, раздвинул ноги, как последний гомик, и сладко спит в его постели, оприходованный, как сучка в течке, - ее рука взлетела и отвесила такую хлесткую пощечину, что голова Уилла мотнулась, а губа лопнула, брызнув кровью. Он зажмурился от звенящей боли в голове, а когда открыл глаза и снова взглянул на Еву, та поняла, что это уже не ее Уилл Блейк, а кто-то другой. На миг ей стало страшно, но ревность была куда сильнее страха. И она в бессильной злобе и обиде хотела отвесить еще одну оплеуху, но ее руку перехватили, а запястье сжали, так что оно едва не хрустнуло.  
Уилл молча встал с постели и отодвинул Еву в сторону, выходя из комнаты и направляясь в свою, где остались его вещи. Его мало интересовало то, что кричала ему вслед Ева, обзывая гомиком, содомитом, шлюхой, и кучей других бранных слов, которые он от нее давно не слышал. Все его мысли сейчас сосредоточились на Томе. Ему нужно было знать, почему тот ушел, не поговорив, не попрощавшись. Он не понимал, что ему делать, и ощущал себя так, словно ему отказали в праве на разговор, выставив глупцом.  
\- Как ты мог поступить так со мной! – кричала Ева, голос время от времени прорывался, чтобы вновь затихнуть в змеином шипении. Уилл торопливо одевался, и, схватив пальто, бросился наружу, мимо женщины.  
\- Мы хотели пожениться! – это был ее последний аргумент, и Уилл повернулся к ней на пороге.  
\- Это ты хотела, чтобы мы поженились. А не я, - ответил он и ушел.

Никогда в жизни Ева Андерсон не ощущала себя так, как ощущала сейчас. Понять и вычленить в этой мешанине чувств что-то одно было крайне трудно, но все же больше всего она ощущала себя преданной и униженной. Что могло быть хуже для женщины, чем понять, что тобой пренебрегли, что тебя оплевали, от тебя отвернулись – ради другого мужчины.  
В круге ее знакомых было много гомосексуалистов, они никогда не вызывали у нее страха или неприятия, ей было все равно. Это не касалось ее лично, ей было с ними хорошо и весело, ей было интересно наблюдать за ними, когда они в постели. Ей приносило это удовольствие. Но оказаться на месте той, кого бросили ради мужчины, разрушив все ее планы и мечты – это было слишком. Такого она никогда в жизни предположить не могла.  
Но реальность оказалась куда более жестокой, чем она думала, и преподнесла ей сюрприз, сравнимый разве что с хорошим хуком в челюсть. Уилл одной лишь фразой сделал ей так больно, что эта боль разрасталась в нее и хлынула потоком, вместе с той волной ненависти, которую она выплеснула, круша то немногое, что оставалось в доме. Она перевернула оттоманку, швырнула табурет в окно, выбив стекло, рыча от злости и бессилия, она рвала простыни, и ветхая ткань с жалобным треском расползалась в ее руках, как и диванные подушки, из которых она выпустила воняющие затхлыми перьями внутренности.  
Дом зашевелился, отвечая на ее ненависть, по стенам побежали трещинки, где-то загудела лопнувшая труба, а поднявшийся ветер распахнул парадную дверь и двери, ведущие в библиотеку, куда Ева ворвалась, как фурия, ища, что еще она может сокрушить.  
Какой ошибкой было вообще приехать сюда! Каким идиотизмом было то, что они вообще решили купить этот дом! Какую глупость они сделали, оставшись здесь в первую ночь и все последующие!  
Кресла, стоявшие перед камином, свернуть было тяжело, но и те с монументальным грохотом рухнули на пол, и одно из них треснуло под собственным весом. В камине с ревом вспыхнул огонь, загудев в трубе, но в запале ярости и злобы Ева не обратила на это внимания. На глаза попался чертов шахматный столик, с дорожным набором, который Ева лично подарила Уиллу на прошлое Рождество!  
С очередным воплем, женщина, больше похожая на ведьму, снесла столик вместе с фигурами, которые дождем посыпались на пол, закатываясь в камин. Ножка стола подломилась и повисла, и Ева выломала ее, взяв на манер дубинки и круша стекла покосившегося стеллажа. В библиотеке не осталось ничего, что можно было разгромить, и она вышла, утирая пот, в холл. Напротив был выход в оранжерею, где было столько стекол, сколько душа пожелает. Хрипло рассмеявшись, она двинулась туда, первым же ударом разнося стеклянные двери.  
В камин в числе прочих, закатилась черная ладья, та самая, которую Том заменил в наборе, и про которую забыл, оставив на столе, и та треснула, не выдержав жара.  
В тот же момент глубокая трещина расколола дом от чердака до подвала, и тот содрогнулся, застонав, и потихоньку, камешек за камешком начал оседать. От первой трещины веером разошлись в каждый уголок трещинки поменьше, и дошли до винного погреба, который замер на секунду, а потом схлопнулся вниз, и гул пошел по всему дому.  
Застонала и развалилась лестница, перекосило двери, а паркет вздыбился, с треском ломаясь. Каменные блоки, оставшиеся на месте башни, рухнули вниз, один наружу, на развороченную клумбу, а второй провалился внутрь, где трещина расколола пол, и проломил потолок в ванной комнате, где все и без того дрожало и ходило ходуном.  
Старая массивная ванна, совершенно сухая, пустая и гулкая, в которой недавно едва не утонул Том, раскололась со звонким треском, как тарелка из парадного сервиза, гудя от удара, а на пол вытекла струйка крови, которую почти сразу засыпало каменной крошкой.  
Поместье билось в агонии, оглашая окрестности грохотом и гулом. Еву швырнуло на пол еще с первым толчком, и она не понимала, что происходит. Пол тряхнуло раз, другой, глубокая трещина поползла по плитам, и хрупкий стальной каркас оранжереи лопнул, растянутый в стороны, и крыша провалилась внутрь, звеня осколками, которые осыпались на не успевшую ничего понять Еву Андерсон, пронзая и погребая ее под собой.

Том начал ощущать смутное беспокойство, которое все нарастало. Он подозревал, что уезжать будет тяжело, что дом не захочет его отпускать, что искушение будет сильным. Он боролся с собой, запрещая себе даже оглядываться, зная, что за деревьями, на холме, будет виднеться край поместья.  
Это было сравнимо с ломкой наркомана, и через какое-то время у лорда начали трястись руки, ныть колено и бегать мурашки по телу. Подмышками стало мокро от пота, беспокойство усилилось, и он зашарил по карманам, отыскивая ладью, которая всегда помогала ему взять себя в руки. Она была чем-то вроде его талисмана, и он не расставался с ней. Но карманы были пусты. Осознание утраты обдало его холодной волной ужаса, и он задохнулся, раскрывая саквояж и роясь в нем. Но шахматной фигуры там не было и не могло быть. Том ясно помнил, что она осталась стоять на столике в библиотеке, забытая после того вечного шаха.  
Ехать без нее он не мог. Не мог и не хотел. Взглянув на часы, он понял, что на поезд не успеет, если отправится прямо сейчас. Дорога до поместья, если он поспешит, займет сорок минут туда и столько же обратно. Некоторое время он еще мучился сомнениями, а потом громко выругался и направился обратно в деревню, спеша изо всех сил.  
Кассир так удивился, что даже привстал со стула, увидев, что лорд уходит со станции и идет обратно, и не знал, что делать, ведь получается, что утренние новости или устарели, или были недостоверными.  
Том совершенно запыхался, к тому моменту, когда почти дошел до моста, и тут случилось нечто страшное.  
Боль взялась ниоткуда, пронзая сразу все тело, выбивая воздух из легких и мысли из головы. Ноги подкосились, и Том рухнул навзничь, как будто в него выстрелили в упор. Жар растекался в груди, мешал дышать, не давал пошевелиться. Голова стала тяжелой, и боль пульсировала и в ней, белыми вспышками туманя зрение, искажая слух. Кажется, он слышал чей-то крик, но чей – не мог понять. Он вроде закрыл глаза только на секундочку, а вот уже его голову укладывают на колени, кто-то тормошит его, хлопает по щекам.  
Уилл. Откуда он тут взялся? И зачем он кричит ему в лицо? Зрение прояснилось, вокруг собирались люди, но их внимание привлекло уже что-то еще, и грохот проник даже сквозь гул крови в ушах. Земля содрогнулась, и по телу лорда прошла судорога, заставив его вскрикнуть.  
А потом он понял, что произошло. Поместье рухнуло. Разрушилось, погибло, обвалилось. И Том умирал вместе с ним, агонизируя на руках Уилла. В легких забулькало, во рту появился привкус крови, и та скоро запузырилась на губах тонкой пленкой. Грохот прекратился, боль отступала. Руки и ноги холодели, а потом отнимались, и прикосновения ладоней Уилла казались обжигающими. Тот качал его, как ребенка, прижимая к груди.  
Он тоже все понял. Он почти баюкал Тома, словно предлагая ему заснуть. Смотрел на него, гладил по щеке, убирал волосы с лица.  
\- Далеко-далеко, за сосновым бором,- начал он тихим, мечтательным и печальным голосом,- есть маленький сад. Трава там густая и высокая, там белеют звезды цикуты, и всю ночь там поет соловей. Он поет до рассвета, и холодная хрустальная луна глядит с вышины, а исполинское тисовое дерево простирает свои руки над спящими.  
Его голос убаюкивал, а руки согревали, и боль ушла совсем, и все, что Том ощущал – покой, о котором он мечтал так давно, много столетий подряд. Он накрыл руку Уилла своей и сжал его пальцы, благодаря за то, что тот провел с ним его последние дни, за то, что подарил вчера близость, за то, что держал его, умирающего, на руках, и провожал его - маленького мотылька, долетевшего до обжигающего света.  
\- Тебе легко отворить врата Смерти, ибо с тобой Любовь, а Любовь сильнее Смерти, - едва слышно и хрипло закончил за него Том, улыбнувшись Блейку, который, оказывается, успел прочитать его любимую детскую книжку.  
В тот же момент, когда в поместье затих последний рухнувший камень, остановилось и сердце лорда, просто перестав биться, и тот обмяк на руках Уилла, глядя в высокое прозрачно-голубое небо, где с жалобным писком металась отбившаяся от стаи ласточка.

Темно-бордовые, совершенно одичавшие розы, упрямо цвели, несмотря на ранние холода и выпавший утром снег. Тот припорошил бархатистые лепестки, и на его фоне они казались почти черными. На них, как и прежде, не осталось ни одного листочка, зато шипы были действительно острыми и опасными.  
Сухая, старческая рука в черной кожаной перчатке потянулась к ним, и с видимым усилием сломала стебель, осыпав снег с пышных цветков. Перчатки защитили руки от ран, но были безнадежно испорчены. Заросли, в которые превратились когда-то ухоженные кусты, скрыли за собой стальной остов оранжереи, возвышавшейся здесь почти шестьдесят лет назад. Время стерло почти все, и только историк мог рассказать, что когда-то здесь находилось одно из красивейших и известнейших поместий Англии, которое к началу двадцатого века обветшало и полностью пришло в негодность, пока не обрушилось в двадцатых годах.  
Но человека интересовало не поместье. Сорвав цветы, тот, тяжело опираясь на трость, медленно побрел, делая круг и обходя руины, припорошенные снегом. На холме, на фоне голых деревьев, еще виднелась ротонда – та оказалась покрепче поместья и даже покрепче старика, который помнил, как сидел в ней двадцатилетним парнишкой.  
Его путь лежал на старое семейное кладбище, которое содержали в порядке, потому что именно он платил за это. Старика звали Уильям Блейк, и весь этот участок, включая руины и ротонду, принадлежал ему. Но сам он жил и работал в США, где был его бизнес, и где была его семья. Сюда он приезжал один раз в год, перед Рождеством, в день, когда похоронили его друга, последнего лорда Холла.  
В самом конце кладбища располагался склеп, обсаженный кустиками вереска, которые трепетали своими яркими побегами даже сейчас, в непривычно снежную зиму. Тогда, почти шестьдесят лет назад, здесь нашлось место для последней могилы, где и нашел свой вечный покой Томас.  
Старик, кряхтя, опустился на одно колено и положил розы прямо на плиту, а потом с большим трудом поднялся.  
\- Здравствуй, Том. Вот, видишь, теперь я понял, как тебе тогда было тяжело, - он криво усмехнулся, слыша, как хрустит коленка, - Сегодня холодный день, а всю ночь шел снег, вот колено и разнылось. Я как синоптик, могу предсказывать по нему погоду. Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо, мой друг. Я был здесь летом, тут, и правда, настоящий сад. Врачи говорят, что мне тоже недолго осталось. Надеюсь, что это будет лето. Что ты будешь ждать меня здесь и отворишь мне врата, как я отворил их тебе. И надеюсь, ты не будешь против того, что мою урну установят здесь. – старик перевел дух и достал из кармана фляжку. Он открутил крышечку и плеснул немного бурбона прямо на плиту, а потом и сам сделал глоток.  
\- С Рождеством тебя, Том. Скоро свидимся.  
Постояв еще немного, он спрятал фляжку в карман и ушел, тяжело опираясь на трость, зная, что это был его последний визит.


End file.
